Foxes Realm of Ideas
by DetectiveFox
Summary: This is a collective set of ideas and plot-lines that will be creating into stories for this crossover group at some point in the future. An array of pairings, elements and other such ideas inside. All reviews are appreciated. Comments and Improvements are as well.
1. Title

Hey fellow readers, writers, and authors of FanFiction

Before you ask, this isn't a story per say. But rather a set of fanfiction ideas, whether they be full-long stories or single one-shots, that I will be making into real stories later in the future if they sound good enough.

All stories/ideas present will be based on this Crossover series, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Harry Potter.

Just to inform you know, most stories/ideas you will see here are in a beta stage. They were written down while the ideas were still there fresh in my mind. So some already have development, while others are just an idea for now.

Meaning, the final version when it's come to the time of being put online as a story will either be changed in bits or parts, altered in minor or major areas, or lengthen in words.

They won't be made into full stories straight away, not until I'm comfortable that I have developed enough with a plotline and elements.

So the main base of these ideas are the crossover-style base mentioned before, though some will involve/contain certain elements from other shows or books.

Each chapter would be the very first chapter of the story, in other words the prologue. Plus if you've seen my chapters as of late, you will all know I like to write long chapters for you all to read.

If it's a one-shot idea, then it will show a good chunk of it, not all but a good chunk of it.

But please remember that these are _MY_ ideas. So I don't want to be looking through the web one day and find someone else has taken it for themselves.

While you read them, _**I would like to know your opinion**_. Like what could work slightly better and so on, which can also help me improve the story for when it will be updated. Also, please don't comment on the spelling and grammar side, as I need to find a BETA Reader.

Finally, please don't flame me if a character you like is flamed in one chapter, don't forget each chapter is different and the personalities would be slightly different in each one.

So I hope you enjoy.


	2. Star within the Night Sky

**Story Idea #1**

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Adventure

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter, nor I do not own nothing at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**Brief Note**: This story is a rewrite and alternate twist version of my first story, '_**Rise of the Night Sky**_'. Harry is still the Master of the Night Sky, however, the events of A's take place before his first year of Hogwarts. So the Nanoha cast will be present.

**The following elements that would be used within this story:**

Alive James Potter/Dead Lily Potter

Supportive Dumbledore/Sirius Black/James Potter

Slightly abused Harry Potter

Abandoned in Japan/Found by Admiral Gil

Harry = Master of the Night Sky/Master of Wolkenritter

There will be some more key areas. However, please remember that this is only an _**experimental**_ prologue.

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

><p>'<em>How could this have happened?'<em>

The question that has been asked over and over again, every day for the past nine years of his life.

'_How…how could they accuse me for betraying them?'_

The man had though weakly, as he moved his damaged body into a seated position on the small cot. Looking up at the barred prison window, from the jail cell that had been marked as his.

'_How could they accuse me…of selling my wife and son to Voldemort?'_

Tears leaked into the eyes of James Potter.

Once a respected pureblood, now locked away within a high secured ward of Azkaban prison. He had been put away under the charges of betraying his own family to Voldemort, the bastard that started the wizarding war, on 31 October 1981.

James remembered that night all too well…

_**Godric Hallows**_

_**31 October, 1981**_

_He remembered how he was sat in the living room of is families cottage by himself, Lily having taken his pride and joy upstairs for a bath before putting him to bed. There life was wonderful, the only black spot was the war._

_Due to being in hiding, they couldn't go anywhere or visit anyone. By they believed they were safe, sure they would have preferred Sirius as their Secret Keeper, but the man was out of the country right now._

_But that's when it all when wrong on the Halloween night, how the door was blasted from its hinges, allowing the Dark Lord Voldemort to walk in._

_He remembered shouting up the stairs to his wife. "Lily take the kids and get out of here!"_

_The young man had then pointed his wand at the well-known Dark Lord while guarding the staircase, something which, quite frankly, not a lot of people actually did when Voldemort would appear on the scene._

_Voldemort had to admire the act of courage, the bravery this Gryffindor showed in a time of fear. For certainly it took a lot of guts to stand here and face him, request a battle with the Dark Lord alone and so unprepared._

_But the Dark Lord had only one goal on his mind tonight, he couldn't afford to play no matter how appealing the thought was._

"_Leave, James Potter." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the man, "Or I shall send you to a finishing death. Even if I do hate to kill and extinct a precious pureblood line."_

"_No, Voldemort." The man replied quietly, his lips trembling with all the strength he could muster. But no matter how scared and sick he actually felt inside, he planted his feet and aimed, gripping his wand tighter against a foe much more powerful than he. "I won't let you go any further. You will stay away from my wife and children."_

_Voldemort raged slightly that he had spoken his name but kept quiet as he stared into the young man's eyes. He could witness his body shaking slightly but remarkably, the young wizard was holding firm against him._

_The Dark Lord stood amused and contemplated the man before him "I will not tolerate defiance, James Potter. Now, step down and accept your fate, and maybe I shall be merciful."_

"_You show Mercy?" James snarled back quickly at the Dark Lord, for finally he could laugh at something in this hopelessness situation, "You bastards didn't show any to…"_

"_**Crucio."**_

_Thanks to his years of training as a Quidditch play, had caused James's relaxes to dodge out of the path of the unforgivable and didn't have to suffer a horrific pain._

_Seeing his chance, James flicked his wand at the stray furniture behind him. From it, the sofa, the coffee table, and the armchair transfigured into a pack of roaring lions, which was sent at the Dark Lord._

"_Very Gryffindor." The Dark Lord hissed, pointing his wand at the lions. __**"Reducto!**__**Reducto!"**__ he cast twice, striking the two lead lions by blowing their bodies to pieces. This also caused them to revert back into a now destroyed coffee table and armchair._

_The large lion, made from the sofa, was able to catch the Dark Lord off guard and slash its claw into his shoulder._

"_**Sectumsempra!"**__ Voldermort growled murderously, decapitating the lion in half. Before James could cast another spell, the Dark Lord's wand was already upon him. __**"Crucio!"**_

_A thousand screams pierced the room, and James's body instantly fell to his knees as he rolled around. Nothing but throat wrenching screams of mindless pain, horrific screeches that sounded so shrill into the night that made all else quiet._

_The knowledge that he had lost after what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort lifted the curse and James collapsed before him, panting and almost throwing up in his hurried attempts to stand._

_Gripping the post, despite his violently shaking hands at being under the curse for too long, he stood there once more. He breathed heavily while bringing his wand up a final time. And in the weary back of his mind, the man knew that this was his last few breaths._

_His entire life flashed before his eyes, first an arrogant teenager in first year, he had been so conceded back then. Then he met Lily, and then…he was so scared to die, those red eyes that told him he would._

_He wanted to live, he felt so tired and drained but he wanted to live. The man's vision was going blurry, and Voldemort was sighing as he stepped closer._

"_Shall I grant you death then, James Potter?" Voldemort asked, pointing his wand strongly at the man. "No, you will live this night. Then when you wake tomorrow, you will have nothing left. __**Stupefy!**__"_

That was what had happened to him that night.

The man would never have betrayed his family to anyone, but the man never had the chance to prove himself as when he came to, he was thrown straight into this jail cell. Being told he wouldn't be getting a trial.

This was curtesy of Barty Crouch Senior, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the current British Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold. Using the Marshal Law, they threw him straight into this jail cell to make themselves look good.

As for his family. It was thanks to one of the prison guards, who was an old auror comrade of his, that he discovered the results of what took place that night.

At first he was shocked beyond belief that his son, his little Harry had not only stopped the Killing Curse in its path, but sent it right back at the Dark Lord and destroyed him. Of course it left the question of how it happen, but the fact his son was still alive outweighed it.

But then came the new of his wife…Lily Potter nee Evans, the one he loved with all of his heart, was dead. Killed by the Dark Lord and his killing curse a few moments before he turned the wand on his son.

A part of the man broke that day. The one woman he loved with all of his heart, was dead.

For the following two years, he would sit in his cell. Having to remember his worst nightmares because of the Dementors, having to listen to pureblood guards taunt and mock him over the death of his '_mudblood_' wife.

As well as times, becoming target practise for the sting hex of those same guards, when he wouldn't reply to their taunts with any emotions. He had soon started wishing for his own death just to happen, especially when he heard news that his son had vanished from the Wizarding World.

Thankfully, he would soon discover not everyone believed he was guilty.

His brother in all but blood, Sirius Black, was one of the few that was still fighting to give him a fair trial. Sirius was to be the original Secret Keeper, but he was sent out of the country a week prior to the casting of the charm for order business.

Sirius knew that James would never betray Lily, the one woman he truly loved, or his only son.

Though being a Black caused him to already be in some negative light.

This was mainly due to his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, who was a devoted Death Eater and was currently in Azkaban after her failed attempt of attacking the Longbottom family with her husband and brother-in-law.

However, it was because of Sirius that informed him that he had found his son's location a month ago.

It turned out that Moony had left the boy with Lily's sister, leaving a letter to explain everything. Sirius hated to do it, but he had to force the information out of the werewolf when the man had the gall to say all Black's weren't trustworthy.

Having hunted down the Dursley's address, he discovered that the Dursley's had been arrested for crimes that he wasn't told. Still he followed the trail, which led him to a man in the countryside called Gil Graham.

The man had been suspicious of him at first. But when Sirius provided Harry's birth certificate and photos of him at James and Lily's wedding, Gil told him the location of where Harry was under the promising that he wouldn't visit or contact until the boy's father trial had passed. Mainly because he didn't want to get the boy's hopes up over nothing.

To say Black agreed, wanting to know where pronglest was, he was shocked to discover that Harry was living in Japan. The same reaction that James held when Sirius told him.

Another supporter in James cause was Albus Dumbledore. An elder man that was the Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was also the one that led the battle back against Voldemort and his Death Eaters when the Ministry did nothing.

The headmaster also knew that the man never betrayed his family, after all, he was the one who casted the charm in the first place.

But, sadly, the Death Eaters that had escaped jail was able to hold strong points within the Ministry. They have been blocking the Headmaster at every turn to try and get a trial for James.

As a result of this, the two had took a different approach in the previous years from the current date…

As a result of this. A year ago, Albus Dumbledore had now been named the Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, as well as become the Supreme Mugwump for the International Confederation of Wizards.

Sirius Black, on the other hand, was now the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The man had just beat Amelia Bones for the spot.

Because of these titles, James Potter was finally going to get a trial. After nine years of being locked up, he would soon leave this hell hole and be reunited with his son.

Hearing the cell door unlock, he looked to his left and blinked seeing Sirius standing there in uniform.

A soft smile on his face, as old Padfoot looked at the condition that Prongs had become in this cell. "It's time Prong's, get you out of here." He said putting the magic-restraint handcuffs on him, as is procedure, before gently leading him out of that hellhole.

By time the trail would be finished, no matter how much the dark side hated it, they had no ground to stand on to keep James Potter in Azkaban. As so, the man was freed with compensation, seemingly a quick attempt by Minister Bagnold to be in his good books.

After all, he was the father of the Boy-Who-Lived and head of an ancient and noble house. Meaning he would be gaining political aid very soon, aid that he could use against the minster.

Being led by Sirius out of the chamber. James demanded right there and then to Sirius he wanted to see his son, but his friend shook his head. Telling him that he had a month of rehabilitation to go through, then, with a smile on his face, he will be making one boy very happy come Christmas day.

Black would also be sending off a notice soon to inform Gil, to inform Harry, that his father would be coming to see him on Christmas.

* * *

><p><span>Four Months Earlier<span>

_**Monday July 30, 1989**_

_**Nakaoka Town, Uminari City, Japan**_

It was well into the night, the late night bus returned from the central region of the city to the quiet neighbourhood side.

It was just past ten o'clock, as the last occupant on the bus had looked out of the window to see where they were. The next stopping point would not only be the final stop for the bus tonight, but the boy's own stop as well.

The raven-haired boy was sat quietly reading a book from a small selection in his bag as the bus travelled along the road. He felt the phone in his pocket buzz, pulling it out and looking at the screen he saw the call was from Lotte.

The boy didn't answer, only looked at the item as it vibrated. After a while, the phone soon stopped and informed him he had a new voice message.

He sighed quietly, looking back out the window. Resting upon his lap was the book his mother had left behind for him, it was still impossible to open because of the chains.

Unknown to others who had watched him earlier, if they had looked a little closer they would have noticed that while it looked like he was reading a book. His mind was, in fact, thinking over everything that had happened in his life, till now.

For those of you who are wondering, we should introduce the boy and a little bit about what he was thinking.

His name is Harrison James Potter, up until Halloween night, after his sixth birthday, he had lived with his uncle, aunt, and cousin.

Since he could remember he had lived with his cousins, the Dursley's, on his mother's side of the family. Where from a young age, he was always told that his mother was killed in a car crash. While his father was arrested for being a lazy, deadbeat, broke, drunk who lived off other people.

It also seemed his aunt, his mother's sister, had a strong hatred if someone was to mention the word or anything to do with '_magic_' anywhere near her. She would screech stating that it wasn't real and that it was to never spoken of again.

But that wasn't the worse of it.

From when he could remember until three years ago, he had been smacked, punched, kicked, beaten, and even whipped.

Everything was being done towards this boy, who was being treated as if he was more of a slave than a family member.

He was made an enemy of kids around him because they were scared of his cousin Dudley, also had to look stupider than him, and finally living in a cupboard under the stairs.

Wishing every day to leave this misery…

Then came the final turning point, on a Halloween when he was six.

Kids were heading home from elementary school. Many were talking among each other about what costumes they were going to wear, when they go trick-or-treating that night.

But not all were talking happily.

That would be coming from this young boy. Wearing oversized hand me downs that belong to his cousin, running for his safety as his cousin and friends were chasing after him, stating that their game of 'Harry Hunting' had begun.

He was able to lose them by cutting through the park, as he neared home, or rather his aunt and uncles house. He reached the final crossing that would lead onto his street. But that is when it happened.

Right as Harry cross the street, after looking both ways, a car had speeded around the corner in his direction. It was the car of his Uncle Vernon, which didn't seem to be slowing down for one second.

With how close the crossing was to that corner turn, Harry had no time to move as the last thing he saw was the front bonnet of said car.

The boy shook his head to get those memories out of his head. He's been terrified of moving in front of cars, either parked or on the crossing, for a while now because of that accident. He shook his head and thought of more recent events.

Since the incident, a kind man came and took him away from the Dursleys.

Someone that the boy would come to call, Uncle Gil. An elder man who had seemed to be close friends with his mother at one stage in life, before she went off and married his father.

The older man had brought the boy out here to Japan. Looking at the book on his lap, this book had been given to him by his Uncle Gil, as the book he said that his mother had left for him. It has never left his side as he always had it near him.

But still…His Uncle Gil had stopped contact with him a few years ago after he turned seven. A year later both Aria and Lotte Liese, Gil's wards and his caretakers, had to leave and return to Gil's aid.

It has been over a year since they had disappeared from his life.

Tomorrow will be his ninth birthday and he wondered if his wish would come true. All he wanted was to spend it with his true family…or at least, to meet his father once in his life.

The bus came to a stop as the bus driver lowered the ramp, the driver had then helped young Harry by wheeling his chair down the ramp and onto the sidewalk. Making sure he was in the area of safety.

Harry thanks the driver for his help, as he nodded his head back. The boy watches as the bus driver pulls the ramp backup and closes the door behind him, before driving off down the street.

Once the bus was gone, Harry began to push himself along the pavement in the location of his home.

The night was peaceful and quiet in this area, one of the things Harry liked about it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled his phone out. Looking at the screen for a second, he reached down and flipped the top up before pressed play and listen.

_[You have one new voice message.]_ He was told, he played the message. _[Hello? Harry it's me Lotte. Well…um…it's your birthday tomorrow, Harry. I'm sorry to say we won't be able to make it. We'll make it up to you, promise! Well…happy birthday. Bye!]_ The message came to an end with a beep. _[No more messages.]_

The boy gently closed the lid of his phone down. He didn't know why it hurt. He would be forever grateful to his Uncle Gil, as well as Aria and Lotte. If it weren't for them, he would be living out on the street or even dead, as it was Gil who paid for the treatment.

Plus he wouldn't have also found out about the insurance his mother had left him, if Gil hadn't taken him to the bank and informed them he was Lily Evans son, with identification.

But it still hurt. Every holiday, his birthday, Christmas and New Year, from the previous year, he would spend it on his own and by himself in his home.

Looking at his phone again, the no more messages part did still slightly hurt, it might sound selfish since he got a message for an early birthday, but…

Looking both ways at a crossing, he began to push his wheelchair across the road. Once across all he would move himself around the corner and there his home awaits for him.

Unlocking the door, he wheeled his chair inside. Once doing so, he closed and locked the door behind him before changing his shoes to some slippers. Wheeling down the hallway, he stopped before the answering machine and saw the button blinking.

Reaching over, he pushed the answer button.

_[You have one message.]_ The answering machine replied, before playing the message for the boy to hear.

_[Hello? This is Dr. Ishida from Uminari University Hospital.]_ A professional tone of voice spoke, before it changed into a kind caring one. _[So, your ninth birthday's finally tomorrow, Harry. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a bite to eat after tomorrow's examination. Hayate would like to see you again.]_ Seeming to take a breath, she continued.

The boy smiled slightly as he heard that, Hayate was the only friend he had in his age group. Due to no schools in the town having wheelchair access, he couldn't meet kids his age. Even then, being stuck in a chair restricted him from playing game alongside them at the park anyway.

Though Hayate was slightly like him, she lost both of her parents at birth and was adopted by Doctor Ishida. The girl was a slight asthmatic, making her a bench warmer, and was slightly sociably awkward around others, causing her to spend time in the library.

It was Doctor Ishida that introduced the two, hoping the two would become friends and have someone to rely on. To her happiness, it worked.

_[It'd be great if you could reply before coming in tomorrow. I'll be waiting, then.]_

A beep was heard, before the computerized voice of the answering machine spoke again. _[End of messages.]_

Biting his lip, he turned his chair from the machine and wheeled it onto his bedroom. He put his mother's book onto his desk, before moving himself over to his bed. Parking his wheelchair into its normal spot, the boy moved himself onto his bed.

It seemed that this was going to be one of those nights where sleep alluded him.

Sighing, he reached over and turned the bedside table lamp on, before opening the brown bag that contained the new manga book he brought today.

Laying there on his side, reading his way through the book, all sense of time would be ignored around him. When he would finally look up at the clock, he would see that it was about forty seconds away from the hour.

"It's already midnight…" He blinked surprised, usually he was good at keeping track of time.

As the clock turned its hand to straight up midnight, all thoughts had left his mind, a ray of light was forming behind him.

Turning his body around, he looked in shock as his mother's book had moved by itself into an upright position. A darkish violet aura was pouring off it as it slowly lifted into the air. Moving in his direction.

The boy moved back slightly as the book began to beat like that of the heart. It looked like it was trying to open its cover, but the chain was stopping it from doing so, or rather had. The chain starts to crack to the point the cover slammed open, breaking it, and started flicking through so many blank pages.

_[Disengaging the seal.]_ The boy blinked shocked as he heard the book speak, in his ears, it sounded German, but yet he clearly understood it as if it were English.

Soon the book slammed shut as the cover faced him, lowering slightly till it was hovering before him. The dark aura caused the boy to shake in fear as he tried to back away on his bed.

The last thing he heard, before having to cover his eyes from the blinding light it created.

_[Activating.]_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter.<p>

Well there you go, the prologue of one of my future story ideas. Plus I hope it is interesting to all those that voted for the rewrite of '_**Rise of the Night Sky**_'. After all, I said it would be a completely different twist on the original.

Please tell me what you think, as I would like to know what you all think of the idea or what could be altered slightly.


	3. Life of a Summoner

**Story Idea #2**

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Family

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter, nor I own nothing at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

_**Some of the following elements that would be used within this story:**_

-Alive Potter parents/Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived

-Ignored/Neglected Harry Potter = Due to being discovered that he's a Parseltongue

-Slightly Abused Harry – Not at hand of parents, but at the hands of his brother and certain redheads

-Harry = Lord Slytherin by Right-of-Conquest

-Adopted fiction – Adopted by Megane Alpine, Lutecia's mother.

-Lyrical Nanoha Year date _(from portkey arrival)_: July 0065 – Two months after Lutecia's Birth

Just saying this now, before you question that Zest, Quint, and Megane should be already dead at the date below, please read through and it shall will be some more key areas. Also, please remember that this is only an **_experimental_** prologue as I may change or add.

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ –_ [Device Talking]_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the Semi-Final matches to begin!<strong>_'

This was chanted through the loudspeakers of the entire arena, causing cheers to erupt as everyone was waiting for the final two matches before the finals to get underway.

Many wanting the Semi-Final match to start, based on who was going to be fighting one another within the upcoming match.

'_**The first of the two Semi-Final matches, has been reported to be featured as the most highly anticipated match of the Inter-Middle Championship!**_'

The overhead screens had changed and were now showing two competitor picture icons. On the left was a girl with purple hair and ocean blue eyes, while on the right was a boy, around the same age, with messy raven hair and forest green eyes.

'_**If you need the bathroom, want to get something to eat, then go now as the first match shall be starting momentarily.**_'

Upon hearing this, there was instant movement in the stands. People heading to the bathroom or getting something to eat, though there was still them who were sat in place taking among one another, waiting for the match to begin.

_**Changing Room A**_

A month ago, this entire changing room was full of contestants, each one preparing and readying themselves for what was going to be coming in this tournament. Now, down to the final four, only one contestant was currently present.

The boy, thirteen years of age, was currently taking breathing exercises and warming his body up. After all, he had a title in the Inter-Middle and he wasn't going to lose it.

Taking a breath as his minor warm-up came to an end, his fingers ran through his messy raven hair, which look like he had just woken up despite it nearing noon. It was coming that time again, only this match then the finals.

He smiled slightly at the thought of his mother and sister should he win the Inter-Middle and hold his title again. '_They always supported me…unlike them…_' He thought darkly, as his mind begun to drift and memories were pulled forward.

Memories of how his former parents acted like he was a shadow, never once acknowledging him. Whether it was a hello, thank you or even a greeting on holidays or birthdays. It was the same with his godfather and uncle.

Memories of them always devoting their attention onto his older twin brother. The heir of their family name, as well as the '_Boy-Who-Lived'_, the reason that caused them all to stop being a family in the first place.

Memories of how he was treated by his brother and those redheads, just because he was different, because he was silent, because…because he could talk to snakes…

Clapping both hands against his cheek, the boy shook his head as he looked at his reflection, his own forest green eyes staring back at him. '_Stay focused._' He thought to himself, before adding. '_I don't want them on my mind at time like this._'

Going back to his breathing exercise, he calmed himself down and pushed the memories back to the back of mind.

Hearing the door open behind him, the boy stood straight and turned around. The boy smiled at who was standing there.

For standing there was a woman with light violet hair and crimson eyes, by her feet was a six-year-old mini-version of her. The woman was Megane Alpine, his adopted mother, while the younger girl was Lutecia Alpine, his little sister.

"Harry!" Lutecia said happily, running over to the boy.

Who in turn laughed and picked up her. "Hey, there little Lulu, have you come to cheer me on?" He asked as he left home early this morning before they woke.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yep!" Pulling out a small flag that read 'Fight Harry, Fight!' on it. The boy smiled and hugged the girl, before putting her down and patting her on the head, something she always enjoyed.

"Thank you, little Lulu." He replied softly, Lutecia smiling. The boy then stood as he looked at his adopted mother. "Thanks for being here."

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, once upon a time he would have flinched, but now he was used to it. "Of course we would be here, after all." She smiled and pulled him forward for a gentle hug. "You are my son."

"Yeah…" He replied weakly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warm embrace. After these last six years, he could now easily and proudly say that Megane Alpine was his mother through and through, no one else could take that spot.

A knock on the door caused the two to separate as Harry called whoever it was to enter. It was a friend of his from school, as well as his second for the fight.

"The referee told me to inform you that you are to make your way up the stage."

"Thank you," Harry replied as he looked at his mom and sister. "Well, I'll see you after this is finished."

"Good luck!" Megane replied as she watched her son head off in the direction of the arena. To which she led Lutecia in the opposite direction, heading for the stands.

* * *

><p>Having done their business, the stands were once again filling as the noise increase from the talking among people.<p>

"Megane, over here." A voice called out to the violet haired woman, who looked over and smiled seeing a childhood friend.

Quint Nakajima, a close friend and old rival back in the past. Sitting beside her, was an eleven year old light violet, kind of blue-ish, haired girl. This was Subaru Nakajima, her second daughter.

"Is Ginga ready for today's match?" Megane asked, taking the free seat besides the woman and sitting Lutecia on her lap. "After all, my son has beaten her in two of the three Inter-Middle they have taken part in."

Quint pouted at that, before smiling confidently. "She's ready, I've even taught her a few tricks I used when we fought in this arena all those years ago."

Megane raised an eyebrow at that. "You do realise we were sixteen/seventeen when we fought back then, not a pair of thirteen year old."

"I know that." She replied, nodding her head. "I got her to promise me that she wouldn't use what I taught her, unless she ends up being pushed back into the corner." She continued, looking over at the ring. Biting her lip, she added. "Knowing that your son is good at doing so, Ginga will needed it."

Megane nodded her head, she had to agree with what Quint said. Harry was strong for his age, magically and physically, plus he also had the grades to back him up. She had been asked by a handful of officers in her division at the TSAB if he was going to follow her path and become an Investigator.

So much had changed since he came into their lives, a thought that made her smile.

"What is it?" Quint asked, seeing the smile on Megane's face.

"Just remembered how he came into our life." She replied, to which her friend laughed slightly. Both of them remembering that day all too well.

It was two months after the birth of her daughter, she was on leave. It wasn't something like saving him from an abusive family or an accident, but rather he fell towards her…no really, he fell towards her.

She didn't know what had happened, only that some kind of magical occurrence had caused it. Just before he appeared, there was like a small magical bang from the sky. Then out of nowhere he just appeared free falling, unconscious.

She had used one of her summonings to catch him.

He didn't seem to remember anything about where he was from, bar is name and birth date. He also seemed to have been beaten, from the burse marks on his body. Not the kind from other adults, but the kind from those his age or slightly older.

It did cause quite some confusion within the office, after all, people don't just fall from the sky.

It was looking through the bag he had present that they discovered which planet he came from. For within the bag was a set of spell books that had been labelled under Terrain Magic, only one planet uses it, Non-Administered World #21.

Non-Administered World #21 was completely identical to Non-Administered World #97, hell they both call their home worlds, _'Earth_'.

However, the difference comes in the fact that Non-Administered World #97 had only a handful of magical users. Non-Administered World #21, on the other hand, had their own colonies of magic users, magical governments around the planet.

The problem was the magic users from NA-#21 used outdated magic matrix, Terrain Magic. It was a style of magic that still required wandlore and wooden staffs or wands, instead of the new up-to-date magical matrix that Mid-Childa uses and the devices required.

Also was the fact that they, wizards and witches as they call themselves, seemed to have an attitude problem. Especially when it involves the blood of a magic user, something that falls along the lines of purebloods against mud-blood.

The TSAB had approached them once before, but the attitudes they gave, instantly caused the plant to be marked Non-Administered and no TSAB contact.

Given the harm down to the boy, the TSAB marked that it might be safer if they didn't send him back. He was placed under the care of Megane, mainly due to the fact she was the only one the boy would respond to.

She was both surprised, as well as slightly disturbed, that the seven-year-old was very silent and locked away. It took a good part of the year, along with the help of the Nakajima family since she still had her daughter to look after, they got him to open up.

Since then, two years had passed before it came to that day, the day that would always be a nightmare in her memories, but also a day that a miracle happened.

Regius had just ordered Zest and his team to back off from the '_Combat Cyborg Incident_'. Zest had inform the two, and the rest of their team, that they were going to conduct the raid earlier than planned. As they would leave that night to one of the suspected facilities.

Just before they left, young Harry had given Megane a handful of badges. A set of good luck charms for her and the team. Though he looked pale and slightly sick when he gave them to her.

When she asked why, all replied was: "_If it goes bad, they will bring safety upon you._"

She was confused by what he meant, but didn't really think on it as she gave the badges to each member of the raid team that was going, being seven in total. With them on, they simply looked like something that was required with the uniform.

Then the raid happened…they lost, they lost badly.

It started out in the positive, infiltrating and taking out the minor robots that were standing guard. Megane and Quint broke off and took down the barrier generator, while the rest of the team headed on to the central area.

But that was when they came face to face with the Combat Cyborgs.

Zest thought the one-on-one with one of the three present cyborgs, he fell, beaten. Their team also fell, their power compared to that of the cyborg was far weaker. Megane and Quint had also found themselves defeated when they were trapped by a robotic type they had never seen before.

That was when the miracle happened.

Within what felt like being pulled through a tube, they, as well as the rest of her injured team, had found themselves on the front lawn of the Nakajima house. It wouldn't be until the team was in medical care, that they would discover what happened.

It turned out those badges that Harry had given her, was what those who learned Terrain Magic, was called a '_Portkey_'. An item or object that is enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location, the location being where the marker is set.

Harry admitted that he had being studying through the books that had come with him, the information and spell for the portkey being present in it. When he heard about the type of raid they were going on, he had to focus his magic to make them.

This explained why he had looked so pale and sick, he had magically exhausted himself making those portkeys. The marker for the location being the Nakajima front law, they were set to go off should they be critically injured.

Megane had hugged him so tight, while she was angry that he did something like that, she couldn't miss the fact that because of what he done, had save everyone in their team from death. Even Zest, while strict looking, offed the boy a word of thanks.

It was also following this event that she became more than just his guardian, she had also became his adopted mother. In the years to come since then, she believed he had remembered about his past life, but refuses to talk about it.

"I hate to think what would have happened, if he didn't come into our lives." Quint murmured, always hating the memory of that day. Of how close to death they were, if it hadn't been for those little badges.

Megane was only able to node her head before the time to start was upon them, the announcer spoke through the loud speaker, catching everyone's attention.

'_**It is now time, the first match of the Inter-Middle Semi-Finals shall begin!**_'

The stadium seemed to erupt in cheers.

'_**In the blue corner, you all know her ladies and gentlemen as the second-place runner-up in the previous two Inter-Middle Championships! The one who has won every match up to this point with a single hit knockout! I give you, Ginga Nakajima!**_'

"It time." The girl muttered from her entrance, taking a breath. "_Blitz Caliber_. Set up!" Ginga stated, holding a purple crystal out before her.

_[Stand by, ready!]_ Her device replied, as her training outfit was changed into that of her Barrier Jacket.

The top half of the girls Barrier Jacket consisted of a turtleneck-like black crop top, which was under a short sleeve jacket that stopped just below her bust at the waist. Leaving a midriff from the base of her crop top to her waistline hips.

She had elbow high gloves on each arm, though on her hands she had fingerless violet gloves. The glove on the right hand having a metal guard over the knuckles.

From her waist down, lilac skirt was in place and had biker shorts sticking out from the base of the skirt. She had steel kneepads over her knees. Over top of this was an open white waist cape that was clipped in place by the steel plates on the side.

Her device then took form. Over her left hand, and part of the arm, an armoured gauntlet with a knuckle spinner had fixed in place. The gauntlet matched the colour scheme of her jacket, as it was white with purple decals.

One of two Revolving Knuckles that once belonged to her mother, before the left hand one was passed onto her. After she had passed the training tests her mother had set up, proving she was ready.

On her feet, a pair of mechanical rollerblades formed. Just like the gauntlet, the main colour scheme of the rollerblades was white, with a purple crystal attached.

With her Barrier Jacket in place, Ginga emerged from her entrance. Her two friends following behind her as support, as well as second. There was another round of cheers as Ginga emerged from her side, the girl smiled and waved.

Quint smiled from her seat, as young Subaru was cheering for her sister, Gin-nee. Quint has a strong feeling a pride within her as her daughter had come a long way in their training, learning the basics. Ginga still has a bit to go, but she's getting there.

The audience quite down as the announce spoke up again.

'_**Now in the red corner, the undefeated, comprehensive champion of the previous three Inter-Middle Championships! A Semi-Finalist three times at the World Championships! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Lord of Serpents, Harrison Alpine!**_'

"Let's win this." The boy, standing at his entrance, told himself. "_Aceso_." Harry stated, holding out his right arm that had an emerald crystalized bracelet on it. "Set up!"

_[Stand by, ready!]_ His devices replied, just like with the girl, the training clothes he was currently wearing were changed into that of his Barrier Jacket.

The top half was replaced with a white shirt that had almost non-existent sleeves, with aqua blue like markings at the edges, over the top of that was a light-coloured open trench coat with darker edges. The trench coat had slightly detached sleeves, showing the shoulders, it was also sporting a large and high collar, and the sleeves were rolled up as they stopped at his elbows.

Like the girl, he also had elbow high gloves on each arm, with a pair of thin layer black gloves on his hands.

From his waist down, black dress-like pants were in place, with has three belts around his waist, one that went around his waist while the other two were tilted either way between the centre one. He also had steel kneepads over his knees.

On his feet was a pair of leather, laced up, boots.

His device then took form and transformed into the glow that covered over both of his hands, forming a pair of fingerless gloves appeared into place. The gloves were a light tone of black in colour, as the sphere on the back of both gloves was an emerald green.

With his Barrier Jacket in place, Harry emerged from her entrance. His friend following behind as his second. There was another round of cheers as the boy emerged from his side, only this time the stadium started rumbling with cheers and chants.

Megane had an amused smiled on her face as she was sat beside Quint, little Lutecia was waving her small flag as she cheered for her brother. Like Quint, Megane also had a strong feeling a pride within her as her adopted son had come a long way since he entered her life.

"The…the stadium is rumbling!"

Ginga nodded and replied, looking at her second. "That's understandable, after all." Looking across the field at her opponent, who was smiling lightly and waving to the audience. "He's gone undefeated in the previous three tournaments, since turning ten, as well as being one of the few supporter-types to not being scared to charge forward to attack."

Before anything else could be said or add on, the announcer spoke again.

'_**Now, the first Semi-Final Match of the Inter-Middle Championships!**_'

Their support and seconds stepping off the stage, the two competitors moved into position, standing across from one another. Both had a smile on their faces as their made eye contact, briefly nodded their heads.

Both of them were ready to once again face against one another, to prove that their own style, powerhouse for the Nakajima family while summoning for the Alpine family, was stronger than the other.

They both took their stances, waiting for the signal.

'_**Let the Match.**_'

Their hit points, being counted using the official DSAA Tags, showed on the monitors for all to see.

_**HARRISON APINE**_ – 20,000 = _**vs.**_ = _**GINGA NAKAJIMA**_ – 20,000

'_**Begin!**_'

Just like that, the match was underway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter End.<strong>_

Well there you go, the end of another story idea prologue.

For those wondering. Harry's device, _**Aceso**_, was based off Megane, then Lutecia, device. Since he was adopted by the woman and raised in a way as a summoner, it would be natural that he would be given a device just like hers. Aceso is used as a support boost, as well as a way to bring forth his summoning's easier.

Also, Blitz Caliber, the roller-blades, were created under her mothers orders.

Other than that, please let me know what you think of this story idea. As I would like to hear you thoughts on this and what you think.


	4. A Peaceful Evening

**Story Extract #3**

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, nor I do not own nothing at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

_**Some of the following elements that would be used within this story:**_

Themes and elements used in this story, are the same as those from my story, '_**This Life**_'. However, while I'm using the elements and plot from that story, this one-short extract and that story _**are not**_ connected.

Also, just a fair warning. In this one-shot extract, it is based around the pairing: Harry x Fate.

I hope you enjoy this extract from a future one-shot.

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ –_ [Device Talking]_

* * *

><p>…<p>

Closing the oven door, he set the timer.

The biscuits were now cooking, wiping some sweat from his head as he removed the oven mittens and hung them on the hook.

Walking over and pulling the fridge open, he pulled out a carton of orange juice. Then opening one of the side draws, he pulled out a glass that he put onto the counter and filled it with the orange juice.

Leaning back against the counter, he allowed his train of thoughts to continue once again.

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Harry, himself, were now working with the TSAB. The three girls and their ability to work well together had gained them the title as the '_Three Aces_'.

Nanoha had enrolled herself as a cadet in the Armed Corps of the TSAB, with the stated intention of eventually entering the Combat Instructor Division, which she was very close to achieving now. Though since the incident two years ago, she knows not to go overboard with her training.

Fate had enrolled herself as a cadet officer, after the academy, which in turn would work her way up to becoming an Enforcer. Out of the three Aces', she is the one that has put the most work into what she had done. The only time she faulted was because of the incident.

Finally, Hayate enrolled herself as a cadet in the Special Investigations Unit of the TSAB, working hard in her studies with the hope of one day becoming a leading commander for her very own division. Plus the Wolkenritter have been allowed to remain with Hayate since it's believed they would work greater together than apart.

The three girls had accomplished great goals, despite the fact they were only fourteen years of age. Harry, on the other hand, hasn't gotten very far.

Looking at his time with the TSAB. Harry had enrolled himself at the Fourth Ground Forces Academy at ten years of age alongside Fate, both of them had recommendations from Lindy, they were the youngest to ever do so.

Because of their age, plus Fate's record due to the Jewel Seed incident, many people underestimated them, believed they conned their way in, or just looked down on them.

Harry and Fate had decided to pair and room together as partner trainees since they knew no one else. Since Nanoha was at the Armed Corps Aerial Academy and Hayate was on probation with her knights.

It was a gruelling two years before they eventually graduated at the top of their class, by which people stopped underestimating them. Following being graduated, Fate went on to become an Enforcer while he joined the Ground Forces – _**Disaster Relief Operations**_, _**Battalion 91**_.

However, his eyes looked back to the opened latter.

A recommendation to join the Gulf Special Rescue Unit isn't an everyday thing, which is why he hadn't told the other three or anyone. Not wanting to build their hopes up, only to have them broken down if he doesn't make it.

Taking a breath, he put the now empty glass into the sink, with other items, as he returned the carton to the fridge. He then moved back to the sink and begun to clean the mess he made.

A lot has happened in the last five years, not only for him, but for his family as well.

They were slightly disappointed when Harry chose to join the TSAB, rather than going to Hogwarts with his siblings. But seeing as they in Wizarding United Kingdom believed him to be a squib, even if he did show he could do magic now, he would be a target.

So yes, they were slightly disappointed and upset, but they got over it and encouraged him with his chosen path.

He chuckled remembering the look on his mother's face when he showed her a recording of what the Disaster Relief Operations really do. James and Sirius had cheered that despite him not attending Hogwarts, he still had a spirit of a Marauder in him.

Looking at the calendar, September first was a week away, and Kat would be starting Hogwarts this year. He would have to make sure to encourage her, when he visits them in a few days' time.

As he dried the last of the bowls, his ears picked up on something.

_Ding Dong~_

Putting the bowl away, the teen looked in the direction of the front door. He wasn't expecting anyone to visit today. The girls had gone to see a newly released movie, Yuuno had to work at the library today, and the Harlaown family, all bar Fate and Arf, was attending a full weekend conference on Mid-Childa.

Removing the apron he was wearing, he hung it on the hook. Before the oven, he made sure that the timer was working properly so they wouldn't burn on him. With that done, the fourteen-year-old made his way over to the front door.

"Yes?" he asked opening it.

Harry was met with the face of a shy smiling individual, who had long blonde hair that was tied with a black ribbon down at the waist. The eyes of the individual were crimson, they were lit with slight amusement.

"Fate?" he asked slightly shocked, blinking slightly, at the fourteen-year-old girl standing before him.

"Hey Harry." She smiled back at him, before blinking. "You seemed surprised to see me." Fate said curiously.

The boy laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, you said you were going to the movies today with the other girls." He replied. Remembering was she told him from earlier. "So it's a surprise to see you here right now.

She laughed slightly. "I see," she muttered shaking her head. "We were going to see a movie, but Arisa fell sick, Suzuka and Nanoha went off to see if she was alright."

Both of them had shook their heads laughing slightly, knowing Nanoha would simply drop anything if she were told that one of her close friends was sick, or injured, and go to help/support them.

"Then with just two of us, Hayate and I, had agreed that we wanted us all to see the movie together, so we agreed to go another day." Fate finished, before taking a breath. "I arrived back home next door and remembered that it's only me and Arf for the weekend, so I thought I would come and visit you." She added a bit shyly.

Harry smiled slightly. "Come on in, Fate."

"Hope I'm not intruding." she replied politely, just in case he had someone over.

Stepping into the entrance, Fate closed the door behind her before removing her shoes and putting them on the shoe rack, before slipping some spare slippers on.

Looking at the boy, the girl's flushed slightly as she shyly smiled, closing her eyes and holding her hands behind her back, leaning forward slightly.

This time it was Harry's face that flushed slightly, as he felt his heart beat a pulse. But a small smile graced his lips as he leaned forward, gently kissing her as their lips met.

Looking back on their friendship, over the past view years, the relationship was a surprising one. More so over the fact that it was Nanoha that had encouraged it, when she pushed to two together six months ago which was when this started.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Extract.<strong>_

Well there you go, here is a small part of the one-shot extract that I have planned out to release at a later date.

So, I hope enjoy the twist on trying a different kind of pairing for this series. Please let me know what you think of this story idea. As I would like to hear you thoughts on this and what you think.


	5. Heart of Ice

**Story Idea #4**

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Family

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter, nor I do not own nothing at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**The following elements that would be used within this story:**

Main Theme – Time Paradox – Altering the Past.

Character Deaths, before the Time Paradox

NatchWal still active.

Materials are created.

Before going further, I would like to point something out to all of you to do with this story idea. According to the wiki page:

'…_in the first episode of A's, Hayate's clock shows the date June 3 that falls on Saturday. Years in which such correlation occurs in the Gregorian calendar are e.g. 1995, 2000, 2006, and 2017. Since A's aired in 2005, 2006 appears to be the closest match, meaning that Gregorian June 3, 2006 corresponds to New Calendar's June 3, 0065…'_

However for this story, it's going to be 1995 is 0065. That means the Book of Darkness case will take place in Harry's fifth year. For this story, I am NOT going to change the ages, I'm leaving them as they are. _E.g. Harry will be 15. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate will still be 9._

There will be some more key areas. However, please remember that this is only an _**experimental**_ prologue.

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

><p>The Tome of the Night Sky, origins of the Book are unknown.<p>

Some researchers presume that it was created before the Warring Age of Belka, others believed it was made during the Warring Ages to aid them. But what was known was the fact the book was a storehouse for stolen knowledge and spells, with the book being controlled by the will of the Book of Darkness.

But whatever its main purpose was, was lost within history as an event occurred that changed the purpose and the name of the tome to be known as the Book of Darkness.

The reason?

At some point in the past, tampering done upon the tome by a group of curious mages, who wished to recreate it for their own purpose. They caused the Defence Program to become corrupted from the different types of magic trying to 'hack' it, resulting in the book becoming parasitic and giving it its new name.

From that time onward, it fed off the energy of its masters and eventually killed them if they didn't fill its pages with magic.

On the other hand, if they did, the Defence Program would go out of control, kill them, and cause a massive dimensional dislocation before going dormant again in another part of the universe. Thus, allowing the vicious cycle to continue.

It had been proven many times that the Book could be destroyed but not for long. As it would regenerate because of the '_Will of the Book of Darkness_' every few years, beginning the cycle anew with a new master.

After so many years, the final Book of Darkness incident took place in 0065 on non-administered world #97. In other words, for those from the planet, the final incident took place on December 24th, 1995 on planet Earth.

During this final incident, it came down to the point that the entire book was reprogrammed by its final master, Hayate Yagami, purging it of the Defence Program, NatchWal.

A program that was then destroyed by the joined teamwork of Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, Hayate with her Wolkernritter, Arf, Chrono Harlaown, and Yuuno Scrya. Before being obliterated by the Arc-en-ciel, fired by the TSAB ship Arthra.

But not all was fun and games, while they destroyed the monster form of NatchWal, there was still a part of it locked away within the Book of Darkness.

In order to stop the Defence Program from regenerating once and for all. The Book's Master Program, which had been given the name of Reinforce, believed that she has to be destroyed for the program to never return.

Convincing the members of the TSAB of this, she transfers the lives of the Wolkernritter from the book to Hayate's life force so they didn't disappear. Then, after a small tearful goodbye to her master, she sacrifices herself by destroying her own body with the book.

With that small final act, she left behind a small container. A container that would be used to recreate a new tome called the Tome of the Night Sky, with a brand new Unison Device in the form of the original: _The Blessed Wing, Reinforce Zwei_.

Now this was where the first problem begun.

As mentioned, the original unison device and the will of the Book of Darkness, believed that destroying herself would destroy the program. To which she was correct, before she made a single mistake by leaving that container behind.

You see, Natchwal can only survive as long as the one it is attached to is alive. For so long it has been attached to the book, the will, the regeneration the book processes, along with the masters the book chooses and has drained their energy to survive.

When Reinforce destroyed herself and the book, the remaining fragments of Natchwal attached to the book was to be destroyed as well.

To explain in other words, if the Defence Program had been attached to a living human, as long as the human was alive, the Defence Program was alive. But the moment the human was killed or died, the program would be destroyed as once it's attached, it cannot be easily or down right impossible to disconnected.

The problem that was caused with the original will?

It comes from Reinforce leaving behind the small container for them to create a new vessel. As within that container, was the tiniest fragment of the Defence Program connected to it.

Due to being nothing but a tiny dot, it avoided being detected during scans.

Without the regeneration program installed, it could not simply regenerate in a matter of days. Instead with the state it was in, it would take a few decades to regenerate back to the point that it was originally, that and also having to avoid being picked up in maintenance scans.

When it did finally strike, no one realized it until it was too late.

The attack occurred in the Time-Space Administration Bureau Headquarters, which is a colossal space station floating in the dimension space that serves as the seat of the main office of the Time-Space Administration Bureau.

Within the HQ, houses countless offices for commanding officers and Enforcers, training areas, laboratories, the Infinity Library, and much more. It is also known to hold a defence system that has been proven unbeatable to storm from the outside.

But nothing was said about attacking from the inside…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty years<strong>_. It was hard to believe that twenty years had passed since that night when the two groups that had been fighting one another ended up aiding one another to destroy and protect Earth.

In order to celebrate this and all of the achievements that the Long Arc has been through under Commander Hayate. Retired Admiral Lindy Harlaown arranged a small get together within one of the conference rooms on the main TSAB base.

The reason for holding it here, instead of their home, was because on that day all the aces, as well as the other guests, were present at HQ.

Some say it was a coincidence, others would say it was fate.

While in true fact was the three aces and the Wolkernritter was escorting a container that held what was known as _Project T.I.M.E_, something that Hayate and Zwei were involved in, but highly classified. From the title alone, they could presume that it was something to do with time but that was about it.

Some predict time viewing, allowing them to see into the past or a glimpse into the future. Of course, this caught some interest with the Enforcers, as that kind of technology would help so much when it comes to crime cases.

While some took a guess that they had created an actual time machine. But that idea was shot down, as many would get a headache talking about the time paradox, or how messing with time was wrong and so on.

Anyway, back to the point.

Once they delivered the 'sealed-cased' project, they had a few hours to kill as the transporters to and from HQ had been shut down, after their arrival, for a complete maintenance check-up.

Of course, that explains the three aces and the Wolkenritter being there.

The most obvious from the other guest being there was Chrono and Amy, as the duo worked there. Lindy was looking after their twins, her grandchildren, and getting them to help set the party up with her.

Attached to the main HQ was the Infinity Library.

Here the Head Librarian, Yunno Scrya, was working through the documents requested by department heads. His three…sorry, two assistants, Second-Head's Arf and Vivio were storing the books away, having some aid from Vivio's friend, Einhard.

Subaru had simply stopped by to visit her friend Teana at her office. By '_stop by to visit_', I mean a red-faced Enforcer Lanster dragging her friend into her office to shout at, after embarrassing her in front of some of the other enforcers present at the time.

Caro and Erio had been put in charge of transporting an A-Ranked monster to the caged area, a few floors down. This didn't take the two of them long to do, but once that was done they both went to meet up with a friend of theirs that were also at HQ on this day.

Lutecia Alpine, as she was present as she was having the last layer of the powerful six-rank limiter placed upon her after the JS-Incident removed. After all, it's been ten years since it was placed on her and she has now proved that she now holds control over it.

The final three was Thoma, the Zero Driver, Lily-Strosek, EC Reactor, and finally, Isis, who was like a third member to their small group. They had arrived at HQ, or rather were dragged along by Subaru, who in turn left them behind in such speeds.

Thankful for them, Lindy had found them and roped them into helping her with the setting up since they weren't doing anything important at the moment.

It would be near the afternoon that Lindy would contact and inform the all to head to the conference room, where a small party would take place.

Of course, while everyone else was at the party. Hayate, along with Reinforce Zwei, were going over the final details to make sure that _Project T.I.M.E_ was ready and locked away. The last thing they need was this thing going off unannounced.

The only ones that could open the case was the two present, no one else would be able to.

While Hayate finished with that, the fairy-size turned human-size Unison Device was looking around the room. This was the development part of the headquarters, newly created gadgets and devices were stored here.

One as such caught Zwei's eyes, as she walked over to it.

"They're attempting to create a Replica Divider?" She asked in disbelief, staring at the basic form of a half-revolver, half-survival knife. Something that looks almost identical to Thoma's, Divider-996. Besides it was two vials, one containing black fluid while the other had light blue fluid.

Having finished with the locks, leaving her device on top of the case, she turned her attention to Rein and saw what she was standing before. Sighing slightly, she walked over till she stood beside her Unison Device.

"Yes." This was her answer. "They used Thoma's Divider as the base blueprint, the superiors wanting to create a new battalion of mages." Hayate spoke as she picked up the vials. "Only they succeeded to well, that isn't a Replica Divider, they had created an actual Eclipse Divider with a built-in blood verification Eclipse Reactor."

Looking away from her mistress, Rein noticed the number engraved onto the blade. "Divider-1000." She read, before looking at the vials her mistress held. "Are those the Eclipse Virus?"

Hayate nodded her head, holding up the vial with the black fluid. "This is the Eclipse Virus, once injected you better hope you're not rejected by it." She said, putting it down besides the divider. "This one, however, is different." She continued, looking at the light blue fluid.

"What is that?" Zwei asked curious, changing back into her fairy-size form to get a closer look.

"This is made especially for Unison Devices." Hayate replied, looking closely at the vile. "When injected into a Unison Device, it would turn it into a Strosek Series Reactor."

The fairy-size Unison Device flew back slightly hearing that. "Strosek Series?" She asked in confusion. "Why would they need that, if it already has a built-in EC Reactor?" she added on.

Putting the vial besides the other one, her mistress replied. "This is because a Strosek-type Reactor can additionally suppress the effects of the Eclipse infection instead of exacerbating them. In other words…"

"The urge to, and have to, kill is depleted." Zwei added in the missing blank. She watched as her mistress moved the divider, two vails, along with an injection device, into a military case and sealed it shut. Grumbling about how the scientist were leaving dangerous items unprotected.

A silence filled the area, the fairy looking at what had caused them so much problems four years ago, before Hayate sealed the case. Shaking her head, Hayate moved and held Zwei in her hands. "Come on, we're going to be late for the party at this rate."

The fairy nodded her head.

"You're right, you are."

The arrival of a third voice, caused the two to stop in their tracks. Looking around the room, they couldn't see anyone bar themselves. The scoff of a young child's voice caused them to keep looking, until it spoke up again.

"I'm over here."

Turning again they found the source of the voice, Hayate's device.

"W-what?!" The lady spoke in shock, her cross-pendent device floating in the air with an aura of darkness forming and coating around it. "Who, no, what are you?!" She demanded to know.

"It's been twenty years, Hayate." The voice replied, as a darkish violet aura admitted from the pendent, an all too familiar aura that had the older woman backing up slightly.

Hayate shook her head. "It's impossible, NachtWal was destroyed!"

"Was it? Was it really?" The voice asked sarcastically, as the darkness around it begun to take form. "Did you check to make sure there was nothing left in the trinket that original left behind?" The voice asked, as a body could be made out. "Did you look very, very closely to spot the little dot?"

The feeling from all those years ago was present, but the person standing there wasn't NachtWal. No this one, this one looked like a younger version of her, it also seemed that she wasn't alone as two more figures appeared.

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy day in London. It looked as if it was going to rain soon, causing people to carry umbrellas.<p>

Along the path that one would walk in London, you would pass an orphanage, one that was a square-like building surrounded by high railings. It looked run-down on the outside but cleaned on the inside.

This was Wool's Orphanage, though it was due to be shut down in four years. This land was going to be turned into office buildings.

For the meantime, the orphans in this residence were well cared for, well almost all.

In _Room 29_, the wind was rustling against the window. A boy was sitting on a chair in front of a wooden desk, which had a book lay open on it. He was sitting alone quietly in his room.

He was the only one at the orphanage today, as the matron had taken the other orphans out for ice cream. He had to stay because he was blamed for breaking some plates, no evidence bar what five others said.

If they had seen a picture of his parents, they would say that he looked just like his father in facial features. Just like most of the males in his bloodline before him, he had the trademark black raven-nest hair that looks like he just got out of bed.

His eyes, hiding behind the glasses he wore on his face, were a stunning pair of forest green eyes just like his mothers.

No words were said as he silently went through the book, not caring about the date as he read.

For those of you who are wondering, today is July 30. Come tomorrow would be July 31, young Harry's eleventh birthday. However, it wasn't a date for the boy to celebrate, just like October 31, due to his upbringing.

Let me start back at the beginning, when the boy was originally in the care of his cousins.

There was his Uncle Vernon, an overweight man that held a high job position. Then there was Aunt Petunia, who was his mother's sister and a housewife. Finally, there was his Cousin Dudley, who was just like his father in the weight section.

He didn't know who put left him there that night, what was known was the fact they hated him with such a crime of passion. Reasons of the hate were never explained, except that he was a freak like his mother.

For five years of his life, he had been hit, beaten, whipped, smack, and so on, because he never completed the list of chores he was given. Because he accidentally had burned their breakfast or how certain flowers, in the garden, were dying.

It would also seem that he wouldn't get any help as the neighbours on Privet Drive had believed the rumours that his uncle and aunt would spread about him.

However, come the Halloween following Harry's sixth birthday, found the Dursley's on the run from the law.

It seemed that Vernon, despite being the director of Grunnings Drill Company, was also involved in a Tax Evasion Scam. He had been taking money out of the company as Personal Drawings and pinning the blame on another employee.

Only he screwed up with the last few months of statements, causing the Inland Revenue to question and investigate. It reached the point that if one of Vernon's '_friends_' hadn't tipped him off, he would have been arrested in his office.

Of course, the man saw that it was all Harry's fault and beat him till he blacked out from bleeding. When he came to he was in this orphanage, finding himself under the care of the orphanage matron.

The next time he heard of the Dursley's, they had been arrested just before they got on the ferry leaving to France.

Meanwhile, with the boy, he would spend the following four years, nine months, and six days here. Yes, he kept count of how long he had been in this orphanage.

Couples would come and go, kids around him being adopted.

Due to growing up with the Dursley's, Harry had soon found himself responsible with preparing food in the kitchen as well as cleaning up. Because of his shyness, there would always be a distance between them and him.

The one habit that did break came with his education.

With no Dudley around to have stupider then, Harry allows his grades to pick up as he would spend time in the libraries at Elementary School.

It got him some notice from teachers, though some hatred from other kids for being a know-it-all. Especially, the most of the hate, coming from a bushy haired girl known as Hermione Granger, as it seemed she was the top of the year group, until he appeared.

Though with him become the 'new' know-it-all, it seemed like over kids approached Granger with hands of friendship now she wasn't the teachers 'pet'.

So here he was sitting and reading, his imagination being the one escape he has. The most interesting book was one that he found in this room, under the floorboards.

He didn't know who the author was, but the main characters name was a Tom M. Riddle.

The book spoke of the hardship he went through in his life, how his father had abandoned his mother when she was pregnant with him, how his mother died at birth. How he grew up friendless to finding a brand new world.

It also talked about magic, wizards and witches, of the school known as Hogwarts and the four houses. However, Harry felt slightly scared with the description of Slytherin house, as well as an eye-rolling moment at the description of Gryffindor house.

It also showed classes, core and electives. It spoke of how magical beings receive their letters on their eleventh birthday then would go on until the seventh year, though the book came to a stop after the end of his fifth year.

Where he is starting to want to know more of his heritage, where he came from, why did his father leave him and why didn't his mother's family come and get him.

This was probably when the writer of this left the orphanage and forgot about the book. But with the detail in the book, Harry was surprised the writer never came back for it.

In a way, Harry could feel himself like Tom. Never knowing his birth parents, also how they have grown up friendless. However, unlike Tom, Harry has never lashed out at the other children or tried to hurt them.

The boy in the book felt cold and angry, Harry, on the other hand, was not like that.

Closing the book on his desk, he looked at the window in wonder, sometimes wishing that such a place existed, along with magic.

As he turned away from the window, he lay back on his bed with his eyes closed. Since it was the holidays, he had no work to finish, so it was simply a case of passing the days.

Only this day was going to take a different turn.

A flash of light erupted from above him, looking up Harry had to blink seeing what looked like a vortex open up overhead. Another flash had caused the boy to cover his eyes, when suddenly the wind was knocked out of him as something heavy landed on his stomach.

Once whatever caused the light vanished, he was able to open his eyes and see what was on his chest. He had to blink, seeing what looked like a black military case-like suitcase. What caused him to throw the case of him, was the fact there was blood on it.

Though the bigger surprise was what was hovering just before him. Said thing had opened her eyes weakly, as she floated up.

Harry had to blink, looking at a six-to-seven inches tall fairy-like girl with sky-blue eyes and bluish-silver hair, floating in the air before him. She was also dressed in what looked like a miniature brown military uniform with sergeant shoulder straps.

However, she was also injured if the blood and wounds were anything to go by. Her facial expression was dizzy looking, like she couldn't hover there for much longer.

"W-w-what planet?" She asked weakly, her works stuttering out.

The boy blinked, putting the case on the floor as he moved himself into a seated position. "Um…Earth."

"Earth…" she repeated in a mutter, a smile graced her lips. "Non-Administered World #97." She added happily, before looking at him again. "What's the date?"

"July 30th." He replied.

Taking this in, the damage she had taken wasn't doing her any good. "The Wolkenritter would have been released a month ago, then this means…" She suddenly froze in her sentence. A sudden thought burst her bubble. "W-what year?"

"1991."

Her eyes widen in disbelief. "1991, then that means its 0061." She muttered, the dizziness finally catching up to her as she fell forward. If it weren't for Harry catching her, she would have hit the floor. The boy had heard her mutter one last thing before she passed out. "I arrived far too early…"

Panicking slightly he moved to get help when the vortex reacted again, it seemed one had followed the fairy through, as right as right after the second figure passed through the vortex closed itself.

With the fairy in one hand, the large case in the over, Harry slowly moved back towards the door. Standing before him, was a girl who looked slightly younger then him with unnatural navy blue hair that was tied into twintails.

What was the scene frightening, was the look on her face and the fact she was holding an electrical sparking scythe. Her eyes, once she regained focus, locked on the fairy in the boy's hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Chapter<em>**.

Just to explain the 'book' Harry found was, in fact, a journal that Tom Riddle kept. The boy had written it in the third person text that made it look more like a story then his journal.

The reason it cut out at the end of his fifth year is because that was when he started to look more into the Dark Arts. Plus it was his sixth year when he found the chamber and awakened the Basilisk, as well as finding out about the Horcruxes.

Please tell me what you think as I would like to know what you all think of the idea or what could be altered slightly.


	6. Serpent meets Dragon

**Idea Plot #5**

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Family

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter, nor I do not own nothing at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

The themes and elements used in this are the same as those from my story, '_This Life_'. However, while I'm using the elements and plot from that story, this one-short and that story are not connected.

Just so you know. Harry's core had fixed and caused him to become a summoner with aid of his Parseltongue ability. He had been given orders to head to Administered World #6, Alzas, to collect a certain pink haired summoner.

I hope you all enjoy.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

><p>The seventeen-year-old teen wasn't expecting this.<p>

The male had just finished a recent Device Engineering lesson with Mariel Atenza, the head of the precision engineering section of the TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division. If all goes well, he should have his full licence by the following summer.

In truth, he could have gotten the full licence three years ago. But this is what happens when you take the engineering course as a summer time course only, instead of a main course.

Back to the point.

The male had stepped out of the department, with the sun beating down on this clear day.

If you were to look at him, then look at his father, you would say he was a miniature version of him. As he had the same facial features as the man, as well as the family messy raven black hair. The only differences were the fact his eyes were forest green and the young man's body had slightly more build on him.

Of course, he wasn't alone either.

A six-to-seven inches tall fairy-like girl with sky-blue eyes and bluish-silver hair, she was floating in the air beside him. This girl was also dressed in a miniature brown military uniform with Sergeant shoulder straps.

Before they could move any further away from the department, Mary appeared after them as she had received a message from an Admiral Lindy Harlaown. It was asking for the young man to report to her office in the main office division, here on Mid-Childa.

So here the teen and fairy was now standing before the admiral, who was smiling. They both gave the proper greeting, as they had been tried back at the academy for when they are summoned by one in the high offices of the Time-Space Administration Bureau.

"Sergeant Major Harrison Potter. Head of Disaster Relief Battalions 91 through 9." The young man stated.

"Sergeant Reinforce Zwei. Unison Device created by Device Meister Yagami and Reinforce Eins for Master Harrison. Sub-Head of Disaster Relief Battalions 91 through 9." The fairy continued after, floating beside the male's shoulder.

"Reporting for duty, Admiral Harlaown." They both said, with a salute.

"At ease," Lindy told both of them, before smiling. "There is no need for formalities here, Harry, Zwei." She told the two, who seemed to have released some tension when she said that. "How has everything been lately?" Lindy asked kindly, offering the seat opposite her.

Harry took the seat, while Zwei sat on the arms of the chair.

"Everything has been going well. I'll be officially finished with Hogwarts after this year." He replied, with a proud nod. Meaning he would be officially signed up with the TSAB, after this year. Well, he could have officially joined back when he was twelve and had officially graduated the Fourth Ground Forces Academy with Fate.

But he made a deal with his father. If James Potter allowed Harry to attend the Academy for two years and allow him to work part time, over the holidays or when he was urgently needed. Then Harry would attend Hogwarts from the third year till graduation in his seventh.

He couldn't help but mutter that Nanoha and Hayate were lucky, as they attended their education on Earth until they finished middle school. Then they used the '_transfer to the different country to finish the education_' cover, to officially join the TSAB in their areas.

Despite all this, the effort and work Harry puts into his work in the Disaster Force, had caused him to work up the ranks.

"What about your device license?" She also asked, seeing as where he just came from.

"It has been good. I should be a qualified Device Engineer come next summer." The young man replied. "Um…not to be rude, but may I know why you have asked me here today?" Harry asked as he knew she wouldn't call him all the way here for a personal talk.

Sighing lightly, Lindy leaned back in her chair and looked at him, the kind that meant serious business. "What do you know of Administered World #6?"

"Administered World #6." Harry pondered in thought, getting an idea he replied. "Its true name is Alzas. It is the home world of the nomad-like '_Minority Tribe_' of dragon-summoners, plus also has a TSAB Special Protection Facility."

As he said the last one, his voice altered slightly as he mentioned it. The reason for this was because as of late, there have been '_rumours_', rumours of experiments and other things happening there. That was illegal by their own means.

Something that Lindy picked up on, as she nodded her head. "That is correct."

"May I ask what this has to do with me?" He had asked before the admiral had handed a file over to him.

On the file was a picture of a girl that looked roughly six or seven, she had pink hair and violet eyes. According to the file, he name was Caro Ru Lushe and was eight years old. Though what caught his eyes was the fact she was a dragon summoner, what confused him was why she was at the Special Protection Facility, instead of being with her tribe.

"She's been in the care of the Special Protection Facility for the last two years, the only minor in their protection care," Lindy stated as Harry looked up from the files. He allowed Zwei to continue reading. "As of late, with these rumours going around, we have asked them for a report on the girls care."

She pulled out another file. By simply looking through it, one could easily note that these files were phoney with how they would mention bits and pieces that were not even relevant to the girl.

"They sent these reports to us," Lindy informed him, some anger hidden in her tone. "When we argued that they sent us fake reports, they just shut us out. This is why you have been asked here today." She added on, as she pulled out a third file and handed them over.

Looking at this file, he took note that it was a transfer notice. It was issued to bring Caro into the custody of the main TSAB branch, here on Mid-Childa. Failure to comply will result in their arrest and closer of their facility on Alzas.

"I was originally going to send Fate, but she's currently busy at this present moment with another mission. One that requires her full attention on." The admiral told him, before smiling slightly. "Out of the other choices to collect her, I chose you, because you are a summoner like her…" she added before stopping, allowing him to fill in the blanks.

Looking at the first file again, he nodded his head. "Very well."

"Thank you, Harry." She sighed in relief, before looking at them again. "I'll have a flight booked for the two of you. It will leave tomorrow morning at ten hundred hours. So please make sure you are packed and ready." Lindy told them in an official tone, before adding one last detail. "Remember to dress warm, Alzas is snow covered most of the year so that it will be a bit chilly."

* * *

><p>"Remember to dress warm, she says," Harry's voice muttered as he rubbed his hands together. "Alzas is snow covered most of the year, so it will be a bit chilly." He repeated as Zwei was snuggled into his coat. "This isn't chilly, this is freezing!"<p>

On a barren snow-capped land planet, where the snow was three feet deep and the cold winds were blazing from left and right, Harry was making his way through it. Heading for the facility compound before him.

"Seriously, what kind of idiot believes its best to build the transport station, an hour's walk away from the actual facility, on this kind of planet?" The young man muttered out loud, as he continued to trudge through the snow.

It was stupid, the weather on this planet was freezing cold. They could have at least arranged transport going to and from the station to the facility and back.

"Well, if the rumours are anything to go by, then it's understandable." Zwei spoke up, as her tiny head appeared out of the tip of his coat. Her element had been created for water and ice, but in this kind of temperature, her body structure couldn't handle it.

The young man had to nod his head in response. "Too true, Zwei." He replied, sighing in relief as he made his way up the last few steps before he was standing at the main gate.

Standing there for a few second, he was greeted by one of the security guards.

"What is your reason for being here?" The man asked, having his device within grabbing reach should it be needed. He hadn't been informed that they were getting visitors, especially at this time of the year.

Pulling out the required paperwork for access, as well as the transfer notice, Harry spoke up. "I'm here on behalf of the Main TSAB branch on Mid-Childa, I'm here to collect someone."

Looking through the paperwork, the guard nodded his head, handing them back and opened the gate. "The girl, you are looking for, is in the main building. I'll contact the head scientist. He will more than likely meet you in the main foyer." The guard informed him, as Harry nodded and passed. "Don't know why anyone would want her." The man muttered out loud.

Something that Harry picked up but didn't question at the time.

In the foyer, he was met by the receptionist who bluntly told him to sit down and wait. The Head Scientist didn't have time to waste with nobodies. With her attitude, plus the looks he was getting from people walking passed, Harry hoped that Lindy would shut this place down.

The two had to wait for nearly an hour before the Head Scientist, followed by a team of scientist and aid, appeared before them.

Harry and Zwei were both trying to be polite. But every comment made was rebuffed, along with the man's team making rude or snark comments at them. It was clear that the head didn't seem happy to see Harry or Zwei here, nor did he seem happy when he was shown the transfer notice for the girl.

He tried to go against it, trying to send them away. But Harry stood firm, keeping the transfer notice in sight.

Their reluctance was fully showing as the young man and his unison device was led to the white room. In this room, the only thing that stood out was the wooden chair in the centre of the room, along with who was seated on it.

For sitting on that chair was a girl in question, the features that stood out the most what her short pink hair and her violet eyes, just like in her picture. Though her eyes, that looked as if they held fear, mainly at those who stood before her.

Hearing someone clear their voice, Harry looked to the side to see one of the aids was now holding a file and looked ready to read from it.

"From the tribe that brought her to us, they informed us that she is the Dragon Summoner of Alzas, descendant of Ru Lushe. Here name is Caro." He read, not once looking up from the files on hand. "At mare six years of age, she commands the Silver Flight Dragon."

Upon saying this, an image appeared before all of them showing a silver chibi dragon locked in a cage. The dragon looked uncomfortable, especially with all the needs and chemicals that were placed around the cage.

"Fried!"

Looking to the side, Harry saw the girl, Caro, eyes had widened in horror at seeing her dragon locked in a cage.

"Quite!" The head scientist barked sharply, causing the girl to curl slightly in her seat, scared of the man. Harry and Zwei's eyes narrowed at this, but the aid form before continued reading before anything could said.

"She is also protected by the one they call the '_Black Flame Dragon_'." He read, this time looking at the girl. "However, every time we order her to summon it, she has refused."

With this, the two heard mutterings behind them from the scientist talking to one another. Nothing, they said, was in a positive light, each one regarding the girl darkly.

"It's true that she possesses incredible powers." He admitted in truth, before adding in a doubtful voice. "But, she can't control it. Her '_Dragon Summoning_' is just her dragons going on a rampage trying to protect her, I seriously doubt she could ever work in a real squad."

As if feeling the eyes of those who have experimented on her for the past two years, since she arrived here, her body begun to tremble slowly. Always wishing, wishing for them to leave her alone, wishing that she could just leave this place.

"The best we could do is to throw her into a battle alone, where the objective is to slaughter every last enemy…"

"That's enough." All eyes, including the girls, turned towards the young man as he finally spoke up, startling the group as the aid looked up from his files. "Thank you."

The head scientist nodded his head, believing this meeting had come to an end, causing him to direct the young man and his fairy to the exit. "Very well then, we'll show you out and she can…"

"No. I'll take her as ordered."

This statement alone caused some shock among all those present in the group, including the Caro, as she looked at Harry and met his eyes. Unlike the others, his eyes were scary or showed that he was lying, he gave her a light smile.

"Please prepare the required papers, including her administrated passport," Harry said, moving his gaze from Caro to looking at those in the group. "Also relinquish her dragon back to her." He informed them, holding the transfer papers once again.

Looking around, he saw that none of them were going to move a single inch. His eyes narrowed slightly, he didn't wish to believe the rumours, but it seem that they didn't want to hand the girl over to the main TSAB branch.

"I believe I just asked you for the required paperwork, plus the dragon." He repeated, but once again none moved. "Would you rather this facility shut down with all of you doing jail time? Bring the required items, now." Harry spoke firmly, as this was their last warning.

A few minutes of silence had passed before the Head Scientist spoke up. "Very well, Mr. Potter." He said, turning to an aid and telling him to get the dragon while he would personally collect the paperwork from his office.

Caro couldn't help but look up in confusion, wondering why he was trying to help her? No one has ever helped her, she was far too dangerous for anyone to get even close to her, most just give up and leave when the Head Scientist tells them to.

She why was he trying to help?

However, nothing could be said as footsteps could be heard.

Their attention was drawn to the entrance of the room as the first of the two to return. It was the aid, who was carrying the chibi dragon in its cage. Stepping into the room, the aid unlocked the cage, and the dragon didn't hesitate a moment to exit it and fly to its master.

"Fried!" Caro exclaimed happily, hugging her dragon protector again after being separated for a year.

Harry smiled at the scene but looked at the door as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

The Head Scientist returned, in his hands was Caro's files and Administered Passport. Though it seemed more the fact that the Head Scientist wasn't going to let them leave here in once peace, as he had called for security.

Five guards entered the room behind him.

"I believe, Mr. Potter that you have overstayed your welcome," The Head Scientist spoke in a smug tone, as the guards moved forward. Showing, they were Modern Belka type users, as their devices transformed into spear-like batons. "So I will ask you now, to leave."

Looking around, he saw most of the scientists and the aids had gained a cocky look. Believing that they had now overpowered him, so he would so as they said and leave.

"Very well. Aceso." Harry stated holding out his right arm, revealing an emerald crystalized bracelet under his sleeve. "Setup, Device Form only!"

_[Stand by, ready!]_ His devices replied, changing only the bracelet into its device form without adding the Barrier Jacket.

His device then took a form and transformed into the glow that covered over both of his hands, forming a pair of fingerless gloves appeared in place. The gloves were a light tone of black in colour, as the sphere on the back of both gloves was an emerald green that had an engraved serpent marking on them.

Seeing the device, seemed to spark some recognition.

"Summoner…serpent…" One of the guards muttered before his eyes widened and backed slightly. "They sent the Serpent Summoner of the Rescue Units!?" He stated, causing some of the guards to back slightly.

Harry had to smirk slightly while his name wasn't well known, his title as the Serpent Summoner or Serpent Lord was. After all, he was the only one to have the ability to summon the nine-headed hydra. Though he only summons it when needed, as he has yet to fully control it.

"Summoner…" Caro silently muttered, looking at the male before her, the one that was trying to help her.

"That's right." He informed them. His license screen appeared before them. "I am Sergeant Major Harrison Potter. S+ Rank Mage and Head of Disaster Relief Battalions 91 through 9. I have been sent here by Admiral Lindy Harlaown to bring Caro Ru Lushe to the Main Protection Branch, on Mid-Childa." He stated, firm and clearly.

At his statement, some of the guards had shuffled back uncomfortable. They had all heard the rumour of how the White Devil, the Lost Living Logia, and the Serpent Lord had come from the same planet. As well as the fact of how they had been moved up the ranks in their divisions, despite their ages.

Including the fact the one of them isn't even an official TSAB agent yet. Of course, that little piece of information isn't known to the public.

Zwei then floated forward, creating a screen license as well.

"I'm Sergeant Reinforce Zwei. Personal Unison Device of Master Harrison. Sub-Head of Disaster Relief Battalions 91 through 9. Any and all attempts to interfere with the objective we have been given will be met with force and high chance of jail time."

"Don't listen to them," The Head shouted, pointing his hand at them. "Knock them out now, I'm in charge of this facility and am marking these two for trespassing and assault. Arrest them!"

Shaking his head, he held his device out as an emerald diamond seal appeared beneath his feet.

"So be it," Harry stated, taking a breath. _**"Upon this contract, heed my summons. From the five I am contracted, I chose you. King of Serpents."**_

Hearing his summoning aria, the guards wasted no time in charging at him, wanting to stop him before he finished. But that wasn't meant to be as they found themselves being forced back by an array of ice daggers being hurled at them.

"You shall not harm him." Zwei stated, summoning even more ice daggers. Each one kept the guards away, allowing her master to finish his chant.

Caro watched in wonder, she had summoned her dragon before. But she had never done it, in the control that the young man before her was doing so.

"_**Aid my cause, I ask you. Serpent Summon: Basilisk."**_

The seal extended in size. The guards and scientist instantly backed away, watching the size of the beast that appeared out of the seal and curled around behind its master in a protective state. Right now they were safe, as the serpents eyelids were closed.

"Now," Harry spoke, looking at them before him. "I believe you were going to hand me to forms."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter End.<strong>_

So for those of you wondering, instead of Fate being Caro's guardian, Harry is. Fate is now only Erio's guardian. Of course, it would then show Caro life with this young man as her guardian for the next two years before the start of StrikerS.

Please tell me what you think as I would like to know what you all think of this idea and plan or what could be altered slightly in areas.


	7. School of Magic

**Story Idea #6**

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Adventure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

_**Some of the following elements that would be used within this story:**_

-Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, the same old.

-Slightly Abused Harry – From three years being left at the Dursley's

-No TSAB or Space Travel

-Some Character Bashing with those in line with the Pureblood Supremacy. i.e. Malfoy, Death Eaters, and so on.

There is no Time-Space Administration Bureau or space travel at all, no aliens or cloning. In this story, it based on the Harry Potter books, only altered and involving the Nanoha cast members alongside the HP cast members.

For this idea, it was something that I noticed when looking through this crossover series. It was either Harry joining Nanoha's world with the TSAB or Nanoha's world would come and, somehow, interfered in Harry's world. I have yet to see a fiction where there is no TSAB, no space travel, and the Nanoha cast are simply witches and wizards.

I hope you enjoy this experimental prologue.

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday 29 July, 1991 – 08:00 a.m.<strong>_

_**England, United Kingdom**_

It was early morning, as the day looked to be a nice one with the clear skies. The morning rays of sunlight were shining through the windows in this quiet neighbourhood, waking the residents, whether they are adult or kid, from their sleep.

The birds were chirping from the trees as the milkman was making his normal rounds.

Everything was like it normal should be. The morning was starting, people waking from their sleep, and either going to work or doing their own things like every other day, the same old deal.

Though in this neighbourhood of Grimmauld Street, an odd point that you would notice was how the people living there had accepted the mistake in-house numbering that landed Number 13 next to Number 11.

This was because if you were to look at the row of houses, one would also see and notice how the addresses went from _**15**_, _**14**_, _**13**_ then to_** 11**_ and_** 10**_. If you look closely, one will notice Number 12 was the missing number.

While they accepted it being a numbering mistake, that wasn't the truth. There was the Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but only to the eyes of those with permission could see it. The house was invisible to the neighbourhood residents.

At one stage, it was a dingy, old, rundown house that looked as if it would crumble at any second. Now, after a handful of years, the interior of the home had been fixed to match that of a family home.

Within this home, the daughters of the owner of this house were still in their slumber. The owner, on the other hand, rubbed the grime out of his eyes, as he awoke on this new morning. It wasn't long before he had freshened up and changed in the bathroom.

"Another morning." He muttered, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

His name was Sirius Orion Black, the current Lord Black of the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Black, within the Wizarding World. It should also be noted that he was, between 1981 and 1984, a prisoner of Azkaban until he was finally free thanks to Albus Dumbledore, though the after-effects from the wizardry prison was still visible.

Sighing slightly, he stretched his arms out to get rid of any leftover stiffness and moved to leave his room. Though before he did, he stopped before a small picture frame that was on the bedside table beside his bed to say good morning to before heading on out of the room.

In the picture, was a woman that looked a few years younger, she a raven black hair tied back in a single ponytail, her crimson eyes showing amusement in them. This was Rebecca Black nee Slughorn. Sirius deceased wife.

She was one of his old crushed back from Hogwarts, which wasn't just a simple fling like others. After Sirius had been released and put on rehabilitation, by which had passed his godson's fourth birthday, she was the mind healer that was to help him.

Within the following year, with her looking after him, they became closer to the point of marriage. Following some time later on July 1, just before his Godson's sixth birthday, his very own twin daughters were born.

Aurora Lillian Black and Ophelia Constance Black.

However, less than a year from the girl's birth, there was an attack at St Mungo's by some drunken Death Eaters that had previously escaped prison through bribes. They had killed before they were arrested, among the dead was Rebecca…

Reaching the base of the stairs, the man's nose picked up as an odour filled the air. It seemed that one other occupant was already awake at this current moment, plus said person was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

Pushing the kitchen door open slightly, looking in he saw who it was.

Looking at the boy, you would say that he looked just like his father in facial features. Just like most of the males in his father's family before him, he had the trademark black raven-nest hair that looks like he just got out of bed.

Hiding behind the glasses he wore on his face, his eyes were a stunning pair of forest green eyes just like his mothers.

This lad wasn't the son of Sirius Black. No, he was Sirius's godson. His name was Harrison Potter. Though he didn't end in Sirius's custody until after his fourth birthday, before that point, the boy had believed he had no family due to the environment he had been placed.

The man sighed silently, not wanting to startle the boy from what he was doing.

As he had thought before, by time Sirius had finally gotten his trial and was set free from Azkaban, it had just passed his godson's fourth birthday. Of course, he had to wait an additional month, due to rehab.

But then came the day they finally met.

From what he would later find out from the boy was the fact, for as long as he could remember, he had grown up with his aunt on his mother's side of the family.

She, her husband, and their son had hated Harry with such a crime of passion for reasons that the boy didn't know.

He had been hit, beaten, whipped, smack, and so on, because he never completed the list of chores he was given, because he accidently burned the breakfast, or how certain flowers in the garden was dying.

It would also seem that he wouldn't get any help as the neighbours on Privet Drive had believed the rumours that his uncle and aunt would spread about him.

While he was more than happy to leave with Sirius, it still didn't mean that he trusted the man right away. That took a few years, before the boy would finally lower his barriers around him.

At the current moment, as said, he was cooking breakfast not only for himself, but also the other occupants of the house.

It was something that had become his job over the previous few years, since the passing of his wife.

A knock on the front door had caught the man's attention, leaving Harry to continue cooking, he walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Yes?" he asked before smiling at who was standing there.

Remus Lupin, the third member of the Marauders and his brother in all but blood. A lot had changed for this old werewolf.

At one stage in his life, the premature lines on his face, as well as his greying hair. These were the results of the great deal of stress his body underwent with each full moon and the discrimination from wizards in the British Ministry.

Also, because of his inability to find a decently paid job due to his status as a werewolf, his clothing was consistently shabby and patched, making him look like an unfortunate beggar.

But that all changed because of Sirius.

The change came in payment. Since Sirius knew that James and Lily had helped Remus with his financial problems. With the passing and his release, the man moved to help though he took a different approach as he knew Remus wouldn't simply just accept the money.

He had purchased an antique bookshop in the central of London, not that far from Grimmauld Place.

The shop had a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor that overlooked the first, with his personal living quarters in the back of the shop. Since Remus loved books, a job as an antique book seller sounded like a perfect match.

Sirius owned it, hired Remus as the manager of the shop with pay set into a personal account, as well as letting him have the personal living quarters in the back. Remus loved it.

The books sold in the shop ranged from the up-to-date range of books. But at the same time, it also sold old fashioned books that you wouldn't find in a normal bookshop nowadays. Plus the shop could import books from another country.

The only reason that the ministry hadn't come and shut the shop down, due to the fact a werewolf was running it, was because of the standing that Sirius holds as Lord Black. As well as the holder of the Potter votes.

"Morning, Remus." The head of the house greeted as the man removed his shoes and placed them to the side.

"Good morning, Sirius." The man greeted back, when he smelled the odour filling the air. "I take it that the breakfast is almost ready." He said more than asked.

"Yes, it won't be long now." A voice from behind replied.

Turning around, both men saw Harry standing out in the hallway. His apron still in place, as he was still cooking, but smiling.

"Good morning, Uncle Remus." The boy greeted his honorary uncle, heading back to the kitchen. "Do me a favour, go and wake the twins up." He added on, quickly disappearing back into the kitchen before they could say anything.

As he did so, the boy heard both men say. "Rock, Paper, Scissors." Followed by Sirius groan, meaning he would be the one waking the five-year-olds. Despite the fact, they were his daughters.

Shaking his head, it didn't take long for the boy to finished plating the food and placing them on the table. A pair of stomping feet could be heard descending the staircase a few seconds later, the door to the dining room burst open.

Aurora and Ophelia Black were awake, changed, and hungry. They had their blackish brunette hair tied up in short twin tails, so their shining eyes to be clearly seen.

The only way you could tell them apart was because of their eye colours, as both girls had complete heterochromia. For Aurora, her right eye being blue while her left one being red. For Ophelia, it was reversed with her right eye being red while her left one being blue.

"Good morning, Harry!" They both chimed, greeting the big brother figure in their life.

"Morning you two." He greeted back, placing the last of the food and drinks onto the table. Finished as Sirius, himself, finally entered the dining room and taking his seat at the head of the table.

Breakfast was the same as any other morning, laughter and talking among the five seated at the table. Though soon the food would be eaten, with the plates left on the table for Harry to collect, wash up, and clean.

They did have a house elf at one stage, an aged elf known as Kreacher. However, the elf's mind was poisoned with the words from the portrait of Sirius's mother that once hung in the hallway, making the elf fully support pureblood supremacy.

The elf pushed Sirius too far when it threatened to stab Harry, when the boy was cooking something in its kitchen. Lord Black killed the elf. The creature knew much to be released, along with finally burning the portrait of his mother and used a caging spell so the fire would destroy nothing more than that portrait.

As soon as breakfast came to an end, an owl, wearing a vest were a familiar insignia on it, had flown through one of the open windows. Gliding down, the owl landed before Harry, holding its leg out with a letter attached.

"I wonder when that would be arriving," Sirius commented as his godson untied the letter. Opening the envelope, he pulled out one of the two letters inside, unfolding it, the boy read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. Please remember, due to the law passed by the Wizengamot, school items cannot be purchased from Dragon Alley in June and July._

Harry smiled as he finished reading, it was finally time to start his magical studies.

Looked up, he noticed that his uncle Remus was holding some bare parchment, ink, and a quill. "Why don't you get started on that reply, we'll take care of the plates today." The old werewolf said, dragging a groaning Sirius with him to clean the plates.

The twins, deciding they wanted to help their father, grabbed the empty cups and cutlery off the table and followed after them into the kitchen.

Harry smiled and shook his head. Laying the parchment out, he wrote his reply.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I, Harrison James Potter, hereby… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday 29 July, 1991 – 11:00 a.m.<strong>_

_**Northern Russia**_

Within a foot-deep snow-covered town in the north region in Russia, people were moving about on the streets as the day was well underway. Everyone having to wear woolly clothes to keep themselves warm, especially on these days.

Looking at the town itself, there was nothing really important or even interesting about it. The more interesting area was the virgin forest, or rather a mountain range, found at the outskirts of this town. This forest was a target of many ghost stories.

Like so on this day.

"So it's true?" A male's voice asked his friend, as they were sitting inside one of the town's local cafes.

The person in question nodded his head in response. "I had walked about thirty minutes into the forest, when…I don't know…" he responded, trying to describe what he saw. "There's something in that forest. But the closer you try and get to the centre, the more you find yourself being forced away."

"Just like what the old man said." A third voice added. "When he neared the centre, he felt pain in his chest and a voice telling him to go back. As he neared the exit of the forest, the pain vanished."

"But what can be causing it?" The first voice asked as it was the biggest mystery to uncover.

"Ghost or magic?" The second voice replied, thinking of the two most probable suggestions.

His response was met with a scoff. "Ghost then. After all, they are more believable than magic, since magic doesn't exist." The first voice stated, after a few more minutes they paid for their drinks and left, never once noticing that one from the table over had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"They are becoming more troublesome by the day. Thankfully, mother makes sure that the wards destroy electronics so no one could take pictures." The occupant couldn't help but mutter.

Sitting at this table, by herself, was a fourteen-year-old girl.

She easily stood out from everyone else present, as she had fair snow white skin with strong burgundy eyes. Her long blonde hair ran down her back though the top was tied into a low ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her outfit had consisted of a darkish blue blouse with a brooch that held a crest on it, a white skirt, black tights and thigh-high blue boots.

No one in the town knew her name or where she lived, only that she would appear on every other day.

The Flower of Snow, this is what they call her, mainly due to her appearance.

Hearing a chime, her attention turned to the clock on the wall. Taking note of the time, she finished the last of her drink. "Well, better get going." She told herself, putting on her elegant fur-trimmed white coat and a matching fur cap.

The eyes of those in the café still followed her, even after she left.

An amused smile makes its way on her face, as she walked down the street. The eyes of those present at that moment were watching her. For those wondering, her name was Alicia Testarossa, a pureblood if looking at it from a magic side.

She happily hummed a small tune, looking up towards the dark clouds that covered the sky.

Despite living in Russia, she attends Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. Mainly due to the fact Drumstrang only accepts male wizards while Beauxbatons accepts only female wizards. She never understood why that was.

Walking down the main street, ignoring the stares, the teen smiled seeing who she was looking for.

Standing inside a bookshop was her family caretaker, Rynith, who seemed to sigh tiredly as she had a small pile of books by her side. Alicia had to giggle, knowing who piled those books

No sooner of thinking of said person, she appeared beside Rynith holding what seemed to be her final book. This was her baby sister, Fate Testarossa. Ten years old and will be turning eleven on this Friday, August 2.

Her sister looked younger version of Alicia herself, though her hair was tied back into twin tails with the aid of black ribbons. It should also be added that Fate was kind of shy and timid, compared to Alicia's outgoing attitude.

Looking at her sister's outfit, she was wearing a collared, black long-sleeved shirt with a yellow scarf that holds the family Broach, a long white skirt, knee-high white socks, and black boots. Though that was soon covered as she puts her coat on, it was an elegant fur-trimmed black coat and a matching fur cap. It was soon followed by exiting the shop and meeting her.

"Didn't mother tell you not to waste all your allowance on books?" Alicia had to ask, as young Fate held the small pile of books, which came to a total of nine books.

"I haven't." Fate replied, as unlike her big sister, she would save up her weekly allowance until the end of the month. "Um…should we head back now?" She asked slightly timid under the looks people were giving the two sisters.

With a simple nod of the head, they head on back to their home.

It was thanks to those broaches, which held the Testarossa family crests, that the wards didn't activate and allowed them pass on through until they stood before the family manor.

Passing through the wooden doors, it could easily be noted that the hallway was large, brightly lit, and spectacularly decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. Portraits hung on the walls, but these were normal muggle paintings, instead of the magical ones.

"Welcome back young, mistresses." The head house elf spoke, appearing before the three with two minor elves. "Shall we be taking your coats and books to your rooms?" she asked, upon seeing the pile of books Fate was carrying.

"Yes, please."

Following their response, the head elf ordered the two minor elves to take their coats, and Fate's books, and store them in their bedrooms. With a pop, the two elves vanished with their girls belongings.

"Young mistress, Lady Testarossa would like to see you in her office." The head elf spoke, looking at Fate. Signalling that it was more of an order from the girl's mother, not a request.

"Thank you." Fate replied, making forward after her sister had nudged her.

She quietly climbed the staircase, before moving her way down the hallway before she stopped before her mother's study. Taking a breath to calm her nerves, she raised her fist and knocked twice. She then stood and waited.

No more than two minutes after knocking, a strong voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "Enter."

Pushing the door open, Fate entered the study and closed the door behind her.

Looking directly across was her mother, Presea Testarossa, a pureblood and the N.E.W.T.S level Potions Professor at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was sitting at the desk, writing items down on some parchment. Not for one second did she look up.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped when her mother held her hand up, before pointing at the chair opposite her.

Knowing better than to go against her orders, she walked forward and took a seat. Fate would sit there for a handful of minutes, waiting for her mother to finish. After all, she was brought up this way and knew the punishment if she went against her mother's orders.

Upon putting her quill down, Presea leaned back in her seat as she looked at her youngest daughter. They had sat there looking at once another in silence before Lady Testarossa broke it by opening her side draw and pulled out to letters.

One in old fashioned white envelope, the other was a fancy looking blue envelope. Fate recognised them both as the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons acceptance letters, her letters to be more precise as they had her name of them.

"Would you care to explain?" The elder one asked, placing the Beauxbatons letter down, but kept a firm hold of the Hogwarts letter. "Last I remember, it was a tradition for all Testarossa's to go to Beaubatons. No Testarossa had ever set foot in Hogwarts since 1899, you know why?"

Fate leaned down in her chair slightly. "Because of the pureblood supremacy." She replied, to which her mother agreed on.

"Yes, no Testarossa will ever stoop as low as believing one set of blood is powerful than the other or believing the Muggle World our backward monkeys. Especially since most of the items in this manor are Muggle made and run on electricity."

"I understand, mother."

Placing the letter down on the desk, Presea looked at her daughter sharply. "You do, do you?" She asked. "Then tell me why you haven't already sent this letter back, denying the acceptance. You've already done it for all the other letters."

Fate blushed slightly, as she muttered a response.

"Speak up, do not mutter in my presence," Presea stated.

Sitting up, the girl weakly looked up to meet her mother's eyes. "I-I…I don't want to b-be in Alicia's shadow…"

Her mother looked at her curiously, asking. "What do you mean?"

Fate sighed as she sat straight like an heiress in-training. "No matter where I go, if Alicia has been there first, I will always be compared to her." She explained to her mother. "I've heard how you and other professors had always praised Alicia over her previous three years. I'm scared that if I also go to Beauxbatons, then I will just be compared to my older sister…"

Presea observed her youngest. She didn't like to admit it, but given their family's standing in the world of magic, she has been slightly harsh in their raising. Leaving most of it to the family caretaker, Rynith, while she had to get work done.

Out of her two daughters, Alicia picked up on magic far easier than Fate. Give Alicia a couple of practises with a spell and she would soon have it mastered, Fate, on the other hand, would need slightly longer to do so.

Because of this, many people would tend to praise her oldest while they would criticise her youngest for not being as in tune with her magic. Presea, herself, had done this a few times.

Sighing, Lady Testarossa spoke up. "So you believe by going to Hogwarts, in the United Kingdom, where no one has met Alicia before. You won't be compared or criticise against her?"

"Yes." Fate weakly replied, her face red with embarrassment over the fact she was ashamed of being in her sister's shadow.

Silence would once again fill the air between then, Presea taking all of this in as she looked at the Hogwarts letter on her desk and sighed, once again. "Very well."

Her daughter looked up in shock, not believed that her mother had just said.

"I will allow you to attend Hogwarts," Lady Testarossa stated but held her hand up before her daughter could say anything. "But," she added, with a certain look in her eyes. "If something that puts you in danger happens, or your grades are starting to drop, then you are transferring to Beauxbatons. No arguments, understand?"

Fate smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, mother."

Seeing her daughter happy and smiling, caused her lips to curl slightly. "You are dismissed," Presea told her, as she picked both letters up. "Don't worry about the letters, I will contact the school and inform them myself."

Nodding her head, the youngest daughter left her mother's office in a happy tune then before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday 30 July, 1991 – 11:00 a.m.<strong>_

_**Uminari City, Japan**_

The skies were clear, only a few clouds to be seen, and the sun was shining bright over the City. The signalling over a beautiful day, especially if you were standing at the top of the Sakuradai Woodland Path that looks over Uminari City.

Many were awake to start on this new day.

Though in one house, a girl of eleven years of age, was awakened by the alarm of her phone.

She groaned slightly, wanting it to stop as her hand reached out from under the covers. It moved around trying to find her phone, only to knock it onto the floor. With an annoyed sigh, she reached down and grabbed it.

Shutting the alarm off.

Pulling the covers off of her, the girl sat up and allowed her auburn hair to hang freely down her back. Rubbing the grime from her eyes, they opened to allow her blue eyes to look around and see that the morning sun had risen.

Before she could decide to go back to sleep, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Nanoha, can you come and help with breakfast, please." The girl's mother asked on the other side of the door.

Rubbing her eyes, the girl replied. "Hai, just let me get cleaned up." Climbing out of her bed, grabbing herself a clean pair of clothes, before heading into the bathroom to get ready for a new day.

This girl was Nanoha Takamachi, the youngest in her family as she had turned eleven back in March. She was a fifth-grade student at Seisho Elementary. Right now they were on summer break.

Heading down the stairs, she entered the room and saw, already sitting at the table, her father, Shiro Takamachi.

He was also the owner of their family café, the Midori-ya, which was located across from the train station so one couldn't miss it. He was also the coach of a junior soccer team that their café aid.

Off in the kitchen side, preparing breakfast, was her mother, Momoko Takamachi.

She was responsible for baking the sweets at their family café. If you were to look at her, then look at Nanoha, you would instantly see that the girl was a younger version of her mother.

"Good morning, Nanoha." Her father greeted as he looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Morning Nanoha," Her mother greeted as well, as she cooked the last of their breakfast. "Breakfast will be ready soon, why don't you go and get your siblings from the dojo."

"Okay." The girl replied, heading on out back to where their family dojo was.

Walking down the hallway, the girl followed their normal morning routine. Her mother makes breakfast, her elder sibling's, sometimes their father as well, are training in the dojo, where she would have to go and get them for breakfast.

Inside the wooden dojo, just down the way a bit, both of Nanoha's elder siblings were clashing back and forth with their wooden blades.

From watching, it was clear that the male had more of a clear advantage over the girl. But she kept going, trying to force him into a defensive stance. However, none of her techniques could get passed him and he kept on the offensive.

Knocking her back slightly, the male when for the kill as he disarmed her before holding one of his two wooden swords at her neck.

Sighing, the female lay on her back and spoke. "I give."

No, soon had their fight come to an end, the side door to the dojo opened. "Big brother, big sister, breakfast is ready." Nanoha happily called into the room, looking over at them as she tossed two towels over.

Looking at the door, both siblings smiled at their little sister, catching the towels. "Morning." They replied as the girl wiped the sweat of her face.

"That's enough for today." The male spoke. This was Nanoha's older brother, Kyoya Takamachi.

He was a swordsman following in their father's footsteps and acted as Miyuki coach when their father was busy. He was ten years old then Nanoha, being 21, and was in his third year at college, keeping his grades high and strong.

Besides him was her older sister, Miyuki Takamachi, who replied. "Okay then, we'll continue on tomorrow." Her voice was determined as she was in the final stages of learning the family sword-style, but still had that small distance to go.

The young woman was two years younger than Kyōya, being nineteen and was a freshman in college.

Like every member of the Takamachi family, bar their mother, they had learned or was learning the family sword-style technique. Nanoha, herself, was only recently learning the basics of sword handling and stances.

She reached the point that she was able to use a spoon and punch a perfect hole in a cup. Something that now slightly scares her two friends, Arisa and Suzuka, if she points a spoon in their direction.

Breakfast in their family was like every other day, all smiling and laughing over little things. They could easily speak freely about certain things, as while everyone has their secrets, they all knew what was said between family members, stays between them.

Of course, there were some secrets that Nanoha didn't know yet. Mainly due to the fact she was still young, once she was older she would be told these secrets.

Like one being that Shiro was once a for-hire bodyguard and assassin. Of course, he had to leave that behind when Nanoha turned four and he suffered an accident that left him hospitalised, because of a contracted job.

Another is the fact that Kyoya was Nanoha's half-sibling. While he was Shiro's son, his mother was Shiro's original fiancée who was born out of wedlock. She sadly died before their wedding, in an accident on the motorway when a drunken driver caused a massive crash.

Or the fact Miyuki wasn't Nanoha or Kyoya sibling, but their cousin. Her mother, Shiro's little sister, had been killed during one of her bodyguard duties when the entire complex had been rigged with explosives. While she got her contact out, she was never able to get herself out. Shiro instantly took Miyuki in once he heard the news.

So, all in all, Nanoha was the only child born from Shiro and Momoko.

Of course, there were other secrets as well. One such secret was just outside as there was a knock on the front door. Rising from his chair, Kyoya moved away from the table and went to see who it was.

The remaining Takamachi family heard a happy greet from the young man, who saw was on the other side of the door. However, only Nanoha didn't fully understand what was said. "Good to see you again professor."

"You as well, Mr. Takamachi." An elder female voice replied, in an English language.

Footsteps could be heard, before to people entered the room. Kyoya was leading a rather stern-looking woman, wearing deep green trousers and a sweater of the same colour. It seemed strange, given the heat of this day, but the woman seemed to not be bothered at all by it.

"Hello again, Mr. and Mrs. Takamachi." She greeted, this time speaking in Japanese dialogue.

"To you as well, Professor McGonagall." Shiro greeted back, sighing slightly as he looked at his youngest daughter, before looking at the elder professor again. "With you being here, I guess that means…"

Minerva nodded her head, as she turned her head to the youngest in the room. "Takamachi, Nanoha. I pursue?"

"Yes." replied Nanoha, now slightly confused.

Looking around, it seemed her entire family recognised the old woman in front of her. Nanoha had to admit that she couldn't help but feel some familiarity that she has been around this person before.

"Um…who are you, Ms?" The youngest asked as she believed her father said, McGonagall.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall." She replied, taking a seat that the girl's father had pulled out for her. "Now, I will, as they say, beat around the bush and explain why I am here."

This was greeted was a nod of heads, though Nanoha still looked confused.

Professor McGonagall, from her sweater, produced a letter of thick parchment. She handed it to Nanoha, before sitting back and accepting the cup of tea that Momoko had given her.

The girl took it and looked it over. On one side, was what seemed to be a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a beaver, an eagle, a lion and a snake. On the other was an address, more rather her home agrees with her name on it.

Nanoha broke the wax and opened the letter. Two pieces of parchment fell out. She picked up the first and read it aloud, though she was by their looks they knew what it said.

_Dear Miss Takamachi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Nanoha looked up confused. Hogwarts, Witchcraft, Wizardry. But that was impossible. Magic didn't exist. She knew that it did in story books and fairy tales, but this was real life.

Before she could say anything, she watched as the 'professor' pulled out a long, thin stick out. A wand, from what the girl guessed.

With a simple flick, the walls and carpet changed to a green colour which matched the colour of the professor's clothes. The table broke apart, though the plates hovers in place like they were on an invisible table, and the fridge set aflame.

Nanoha realised she was the only one looking around in shock, the rest of her family looked as if they had seen all of this before.

As quickly as the Takamachi house had changed, it changed back. The walls and carpet changed to their normal colour. The fridge stopped burning and the table picked itself up from the floor and put itself back together.

Nanoha looked around at the professor, the only thing she was able to mutter out was. "How can I be magical? I'm not a witch."

"Yes, you are." Answered Professor McGonagall, as she signalled to Kyoya. "Just like your brother, you are a witch. A Muggle-born witch. Someone of non-magical descent." The professor said at Nanoha's confused look. "Hogwarts is a school of magic and is deemed, by many, to be the best in the world. The problem is that you have no idea where to go or what to do to get to Hogwarts. This is why the school sends members of the staff to Muggle-born and helps guide them in preparation for Hogwarts."

The girl seemed to freeze slightly as she looked at her brother, who nodded his head and pulled out his own wooden wand.

"You might have been too young to remember, but, between 1981 and 1988, I was a student of Hogwarts." He said, causing Nanoha to think. The girl did faintly remember times that she would ask her mother, where and when Kyoya would come home.

Looking for the rest of her family, Miyuki shook her head and told her little sister that she wasn't magical. Her parents did the same thing, causing McGonagall to nod her head.

"They are, in terms of the wizarding world, known as Muggles." She said, and explained when Nanoha looked at her. "Muggles are our term for non-magical people. They won't be able to see the enchantments on magical places without a magical person present."

Their talk would go on to midday, as they covered all areas about Hogwarts, the four houses, where they could buy their supplies from. Though it was slightly easier to explain, since they had a graduate student from Hogwarts in their family.

Professor McGonagall soon bid the family farewell, having Nanoha's reply on hand. She still had two more families that she needed to visit before the day was over.

One being an Arisa Bunnings, another Muggle-born like Miss Takamachi, and the other being a Suzuka Tsukimura. Though she would be slightly easier to explain things to, since her family were half-bloods.

With a '_pop_'. The elder woman was gone from this home, arriving outside the gate of the next one. However, she never realised that she left behind a very confused girl who was wondering why her family never told of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday 1st August, 1991<strong>_

_**Hogwarts, Scotland**_

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

However, you may know him by the other titles that he could be referred to. The Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, A Grand Sorcerer, or as One of the few recipients of the Order of Merlin First Class

All in all, a very powerful political man in the British Wizarding World, as well as well respected.

The old headmaster was right now walking at his normal pace up the steps to his office, whistling a happy tune.

He had just handed over a recommendation to the Auror Department at the Ministry for a recently graduated seventh year Hufflepuff, known as Nymphadora Tonks. She had come to him ask for one back in June as she wished to join the Auror force. It pleases him nothing more, then to have youth like her with such passion towards what they want to achieve.

Pushing the door open, shutting it behind him, Albus was greeted with the musical chirp of Fawkes the Phoenix.

An interesting fact that should be known was many people believe that the young Phoenix is bound to the old wizard. But that isn't the truth, Fawkes is a free creature that could come and go anytime he so pleases.

But after the day that Albus had saved him from those hunters, the bird has never left his side. They might not have a familiar bond, but that is replaced by the trust and companionship they have in each other.

"A lovely afternoon isn't it my friend?" he asked the magical bird, who bobbed his head in return. Walking over to his desk, to finish the last of the paperwork before the start of the upcoming school year, the old man was stopped but a small glow.

Looking to the side, he noticed a certain book glowing, this book was the one that held the list of all students that will be starting this year. By glowing, it had confirmed that the list has been updated and was confirming the official names for the sorting ceremony on the first of September.

"Is it that time already." He murmured picking the list up and bringing it up to his desk.

Once seated, he placed the book down and opened it, all the names were colour coordinated for understanding. Red means pureblood, blue means half-blood, and green means Muggle-born.

Purebloods

Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, and Stephen Cornfoot. Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Kevin Entwhistle, Daphne Greengrass, and Gregory Goyle.

Megan Jones, Neville Longbottom, Morag MacDougal, Ernie Macmillan, and Draco Malfoy. Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, and Padma Patil.

Sally-Anne Perks, Zwei Reinforce, Zacharias Smith, Fate Testarossa, Lisa Turpin, and Emma Vane. Ronald Weasley, Hayate Yagami, and Blaise Zabini.

_**Total:**_ 28.

Half-Bloods

Hannah Abbott, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Fay Dunbar, Seamus Finnigan, and Anthony Goldstein.

Wayne Hopkins, Sue Li, Lily Moon, Harry Potter, Leanne Ringtown, Yuuno Scrya, Suzuka Tsukimura, and Vita Yagami.

_**Total:**_ 14.

Muggle-Born

Arisa Bunnings, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, Kellah Jepson, Oliver Rivers, Nanoha Takamachi, and Dean Thomas.

_**Total:**_ 7.

_**Total Students for 1991:**_ 47 Students.

"It would appear that there are more pureblood then Muggle-born and half-bloods combined this year," Albus commented, he didn't believe in the pureblood supremacy. But he knew this would cause slight problems as a good handful of them will end up in Slytherin, for believing in it.

Getting one of the Hogwarts elf's to bring a drink, the headmaster begun to look through the list. In doing so, he already found one name that will more than likely cause a lot of problems.

_Malfoy, Draco_.

The son of Lucius Malfoy, a well-known man that supports the blood supremacy and has caused a lot of trouble on the Hogwarts Board of Directors. Trying to use his money, only with calm threats to get things his way.

If Lucius had it the way, he wanted things. He would make sure that all members of the staff were pureblood or three-quarters pure, and that the Muggle-born, Mudbloods, wouldn't even set foot on the school grounds.

Continuing looking through the list of names, he found quite a few pure and half-blood family names in the list that have or do believe in the pureblood supremacy. They would either end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, a few to the badgers or lions.

His fingers soon stopped on another name.

_Testarossa, Fate_.

A family that wasn't in the pureblood supremacy or against anything Muggle made.

Their family comes from Russia, but it still came as a surprise never the less when the headmaster received a fire call through the floo from Lady Testarossa. Informing the old man that her youngest would like to attend.

The last time there was a Testarossa in Hogwarts, was back when the Headmaster himself was a student, quite a long time ago.

They stopped coming to Hogwarts when the racist comments and actions of the blood supremacy begun to grow, bigger and bigger.

They were a very old family, the headmaster couldn't help by feel slightly proud at the thought a Testarossa would be coming to Hogwarts once again. He just hope the pureblood supremacy didn't screw it up.

But then again, the same could also be said with another name on the list.

_Scrya, Yuuno_.

A boy who was a member of the famous Scrya clan.

Unlike other families, the Scrya clan was made up of magical people that was adopted into it. The clan was full of famous wizarding archaeologist and curse-breakers, as well as healers and defence masters.

Like with the Testarossa family, the last time there was a Scrya in Hogwarts, was back before even the Headmaster himself was a student at this school.

Their clan works out the magical schools differently, they make sure that only one Scrya is in each year they send the next batch off to the school. Because of the pureblood supremacy and the fact the British Ministry was on an edge with them for refusing the hand over certain items, items that the ministry had no rights to, they tend to avoid Hogwarts.

However, this year the new batch had an uneven number of the magical schools they are signed up with. Not wanting to break their rule of only having one Scrya in each year of a school, Albus had been contacted.

One would be joining the new first years. However, should something happened, just one thing, then they will be pulling him right back out of the school.

Looking over the entire list again, always making sure to double check it, the next name, he came across, was another one he would have to be worried about.

_Longbottom, Neville_.

The saviour of the wizarding world and heir to a well know Ancient and Most Noble House. Having been in the limelight for so long has caused the boy to be, even though he hates to say it, a stubborn brat.

He acts as he is a god and those people should kiss the ground the boy walks on, worst of all like the sheep the wizarding world are, they treat him like a wizarding god. Wherever Neville goes, in the wizarding world, there would be the press to get pictures of the saviour and everyone line up to meet him.

But he wasn't the only one, fame and popularity can change people. The House of Longbottom was once well respected and held their dignity, now, just like the boy, Frank and Alice absorb the positive comments given.

To make things even worse, they encourage the Neville Longbottom books that Lockheart man wrote and make people believe that the boy actually did those things.

Also, while they are not full with the pure-blood supremacy, Frank. Sorry, Lord Longbottom, has taught his son how he could use the Muggle-born to his advantage to gain even more publicity and favours in people.

A side note, during the summer of 1990, Cornelius Fudge replaced Millicent Bagnold as Minister for Magic.

The problem was the man was completely useless, give him a bag of gold and he will do whatever you want him to do. This is where both Lucius and Frank meet, Lord Malfoy gives generous donations with strings attached, while siding with Lord Longbottom the Minister gets publicity for supporting the Boy-Who-Lived.

He even showed that on July 30, Neville's birthday. The minister had made sure that the Daily Prophet had something to do with the Boy-Who-Lived, how it was his birthday and how he was going to Hogwarts.

With these thoughts in his mind, it had pulled his notice to another name, was one that made him feel slightly sad inside.

_Potter, Harrison_.

The other child to be involved with that orb.

When that night occurred, unlike Neville, Harry had lost both of his parents. It was another reason why he never approved of Neville's attitude. How he talks that he was the saviour of that night, despite the fact that Harry's parents had sacrificed themselves to try and save them.

Then there was also the fact that Alice was Harry's godmother.

The aftermath of that night also showed a healer had said it was Neville that stop the Killing Curse with no evidence bar the backlash residue.

Instead of looking after him when Sirius was falsely accused and thrown into Azkaban. She took him in for publicity, then out of sight of the cameras she took and left him outside the house of Lily's older sister, Petunia.

It wouldn't be until three years later, after the boy's fourth birthday, when Albus would finally get Sirius a proper trial and free the now current Lord Black. Upon finding out what Alice did, they tracked down the location.

He would never forget that scene. Seeing a miniature of James Potter with Lily's eyes wearing clothes far too big for him, looking like he had been worked to the bone and hardly feed, as well as holding some burse-marks.

The old headmaster sighed, closing the list.

All, he can hope for, is another peaceful year like the previous ones. Where the students learn what the professors are teaching them.

Speaking of professors…

The current Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had suffered a magical heart attack the previous month.

Though he was lucky to find out that Quirinus, who was returning from his yearlong break to gain hands-on experience in defence, has agreed to fill in the spot for next year. Though something seems off about the man.

But the annoying matter is that the Muggle Studies teacher that had been signed on for this year would be leaving, he was not interested in renewing his contract for another year.

The spot was left open, as Albus really didn't want to high another Pure-Blood, who would simply make a mockery of the Muggle world since they know nothing about it. Though that had changed when he received a letter from a Shamal Yagami.

She was in relations with Professor Eins Reinforce and Professor Signum Yagami. She had written in for the position, with the fact she was a half-blood having grown up in the Muggle world, he was more than happy to sign her up for the next seven years.

Plopping a lemon drop into his mouth, he closed his eyes as he listened to Fawkes chirping musical notes. His thoughts of another peaceful year were cut dead when an owl landed on his desk, this letter came from his old mentor.

_Nicolas Flamel_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter End.<strong>_

Well there you go, the end of another story idea prologue.

Also, for those of you curious about the positions for the Yagami family.

**Adults:**

Eins Reinforce – Guardian/Pureblood – History Professor at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry

Shamal Yagami – Caretaker/Half-Blood – Discipline Head and Fitness Professor at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry

Signum Yagami – Caretaker/Half-Blood – New Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Children:**

Hayate Yagami – Pureblood, Zwei Reinforce – Pureblood, Vita Yagami – Half-Blood.

Zafira – Hayate's Wolf Familiar

Eins Reinforce, mother of Zwei and a pureblood, was close friends of Hayate's parents. Upon their death, she became guardian of Hayate and her familiar, Zafira. Shamal, Signum, and their little sister Vita, were helpers of the Yagami family, who Eins also brought to her home to help. Their closeness with Hayate later on, caused her to bestow her surname onto them.

Anyway, I hope that this was a completely new and different twist on the Harry Potter and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha crossover series. Please let me know what you think of this story idea, through the review. As I would like to hear your thoughts on this and what you think.


End file.
